Blood Vows
by titans-generation
Summary: "Janjiku terikat dalam darah. Darahmu yang mengalir dalam uratku.Aku tidak pernah menjadi parasit pada inang yang sama untuk waktu yang lama seperti denganmu. Aku tidak pernah kecanduan siapapun selain dirimu. Aku tidak pernah menyentuh inangku sejauh itu sebelumnya, jika bukan denganmu." A Seventeen's Jeongcheol Fanfic, No GS
1. Chapter 1

Aku kembali duduk di kursi yang sama, ditengah remang kamar tidurku dan menghadap pintu ganda dari kaca menuju balkon. Tirainya ku singkap dan pintu itu aku buka lebar-lebar. Cahaya bulan purnama yang keperakan menembus masuk bersama desahan dingin angin yang menerbangkan sehelai demi sehelai harapanku. Ku hirup nafasku dalam-dalam dan ku hembuskan cepat.

Pipiku tiba-tiba basah. Wajahku memanas dan tanganku terkepal dipangkuanku. Spontan kugigit bibirku seiring dadaku yang semakin sesak. Tak sanggup menopang tubuhku, aku jatuh berlutut sambil mencengkeram dadaku yang terasa sakit entah kenapa. Aku terisak di keheningan kamar, berbalut rindu dan keputusasaan.

Ini air mata untuk siapa? Yang jatuh dan mengalir di pipiku.

Kulihat jawabnya ada pada arah datangnya sinar bulan purnama sehingga tanganku tanpa sadar terulur, memohon padanya untuk mendekat.

Blood Vows

A Jeongcheol fanfic by titans_generation

Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Joshua (read: not Jihancheol)

Characters belong to themselves

Yaoi/BoyxBoy

Trigger warning

Please enjoy ^^

 **1\. Encounter and Farewell**

Hari itu, lima bulan yang lalu, aku duduk di barisan tengah dan memandang orang yang sama. Tak ku hiraukan sepasang suami isteri yang sedang berbahagia di depan sana. Di mataku hanya ada lelaki itu, seorang penyanyi gereja yang sedang melantunkan suara indahnya bersama anggota paduan suara lain.

Riuh pikuk para tamu dan keluarga yang terisak dalam suka cita atau sekedar berbincang tak mengalihkanku dari lantunan suaranya yang syahdu. Suara yang lembut dan harmonis itu memekakkan telingaku.

Cepat-cepat aku keluar dari gereja setelah dipaksa berfoto dengan Hyerin noona dan suaminya. Di ambang pintu kulihat lelaki itu berdiri, berbincang dengan tamu. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa. Siapa yang sedang aku bohongi sekarang?

"Jeonghan!" sebisa mungkin aku tulikan telingaku, berharap itu hanya imajinasiku dan berlalu menuju gerbang. Namun dipanggilan kedua tangan itu menahanku. Tuhan, aku tak sanggup berhadapan dengannya. Sambil mengumpulkan keberanian, kupalingkan tubuhku dan kupasang senyum paling palsu yang aku punya. "Hei, maaf aku tidak melihatmu, Joshua."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat. Kemudian semua menjadi canggung. Dua orang wanita yang tadinya mengobrol dengan Joshua perlahan mundur dan meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku sendiri masih sangat terkejut.

Untuk apa kamu menyapaku hari ini? Ingin rasanya aku bertanya. Namun nafasku tercekat ditenggorokkan. Ia lebih dulu membuka mulut, "Maaf."

Dalam hati aku tertawa. Sekarang aku tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan menuju. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Joshua. Kamu tidak punya salah apapun denganku."

Senyum itu muncul di wajah Joshua, senyuman akrab yang sudah dua tahun ini aku lihat. Senyuman itu pula yang membutakan hatiku dan menulikan telingaku. Mataku melirik ke tanganku yang masih digenggamnya, begitu lembut seperti sebuah mimpi indah. Dan memang Joshua hanya sebuah mimpi untukku. Aku sadar ketika ia menarik tangannya, rupanya dia menangkap pergerakkan mataku dan menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Setelah kejadian itu kita menjadi sangat canggung. Aku takut kau akan membenciku," Joshua kembali bicara.  
Aku tertawa getir, "Aku tidak sanggup membencimu, Joshua."

"Baguslah. Aku hanya tak ingin memutuskan hubungan kita. Walaupun kamu berubah seperti ini, walaupun keyakinan kita berbeda dan sekarang aku tahu orientasimu-" jeda, Joshua menatapku ragu, mungkin memilah kata-kata yang benar untuk sekedar menyenangkanku. "-menyimpang..."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang-"

"Kita harus menyelesaikan ini, Jeonghan."

"Tidak ada yang perlu diselesaikan, aku sedang buru-buru-"

Aku berbalik dan beranjak pergi sampai lagi-lagi tangan itu meraih bahuku. Joshua memutar tubuhku setengah memaksa. Rambut merah gelapku yang sudah mencapai bahu sedikit menampar wajahnya saking kuatnya Joshua menarikku. "Aku hanya ingin bilang kamu tetap sahabatku, Jeonghan. Setelah seminggu ini aku berpikir, mungkin aku bisa menerima keadaanmu," ujarnya seolah-olah aku sudah gila, seolah-olah aku sakit.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melihatmu kembali seperti sahabatku, Joshua? Aku mencintaimu. Seperti Hyerin noona dan suaminya. Seperti ayah dan ibumu mencintai satu sama lain. Kita tidak akan kembali sama seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi, _**aku**_ yang tidak bisa. Semua sudah selesai sejak aku menjadi makhluk paling kotor dimatamu!" aku menatapnya nanar. Habis sudah pertahananku. Kupalingkan tubuhku dan bergegas meninggalkannya.

Memang sejak awal aku tak seharusnya keras kepala memerjuangkan Joshua.

Entah berapa lama sudah aku berjalan. Matahari sudah lama tertidur. Jas hitam yang awalnya aku kenakan tersampir di pundak dan dua kancing teratas kemejaku terbuka. Sepasang sepatuku yang tadinya mengkilap kini berlapis debu, menapak pelan diatas bata merah yang berjejer.

Ku angkat kepalaku yang sejak tadi tertunduk dan kudapati sebuah bangku taman kosong. Aku sadar kakiku sudah mulai terasa sakit dan perlu diistirahatkan saat itu juga.

Tak lama setelah aku duduk, bangku itu berderit tanda beban di atasnya bertambah. Seorang asing baru saja mengisi tempat kosong di sampingku. Kami terdiam cukup lama, toh tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan. Cuaca sedang tidak bagus dan mudah bergaul bukan keahlianku.

Sampai pada akhirnya, diantara sayup-sayup jauh kendaraan dan nyanyian serangga malam, orang asing itu angkat bicara.

"Aku adalah makhluk malam. Orang-orang percaya cahaya matahari tak bisa menyentuh kulitku." Alisku bertaut. Orang aneh, pikirku. Karena tidak biasanya orang asing mengawali pembicaraan dengan kalimat aneh sepertinya.

Kemudian orang itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku makan dari manusia yang sekarat. Menghisap nyawa mereka hanya untuk sekedar memuaskan nafsu singkat. Aku benci dengan rasa manis dari darah orang-orang yang bahagia. Sedangkan yang putus asa dan menyedihkan adalah favoritku."

"Apa kamu baru saja mendeskripsikan seorang manusia? Karna aku yakin semua orang juga seperti itu," balasku tanpa melihatnya. Orang itu terkekeh pelan.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi tidak, aku benar-benar melakukannya." ia berujar, masih dengan nada yang sedikit meremehkan. "Oh, namaku Choi Seungcheol."

Aku akhirnya balas menatapnya yang nampak meneliti setiap inci wajahku. Saat itu aku sadar kulit orang ini lebih pucat dari orang kebanyakan, apa dia sakit? Dan apa yang di bibirnya itu bercak darah? Rambut hitamnya begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya dan kemeja putih yang sedikit terbuka itu membuat lelaki ini seolah berasal dari buku fiksi.

Lama saling berpandangan akhirnya ku alihkan mataku ke taman di depan kami. Senyuman pahit mengembang di wajahku. Namun kali ini aku tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanku, toh kecil kemungkinan aku akan bertemu lagi dengan orang asing ini.

"Aku hancur, Seungcheol. Harapanku runtuh bahkan sebelum aku membangunnya," ucapku lirih. Dari sudut mataku kulihat laki-laki itu masih menghadap ke arahku. "Orang-orang berpikir aku sakit dan perlu direhab. Aku pikir aku memang sekarat. Aku sudah dipenuhi luka dan seminggu yang lalu aku mulai mati rasa," lanjutku.

Kemudian aku mendongak, laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan kananku. Dalam kebingungan kucari jawaban di matanya yang gelap.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bantu menghilangkan rasa sakitmu?" ujarnya sambil membawa tanganku ke wajahnya dan menciumnya.

Ketika aku pikir hanya sampai disitu, Seungcheol membalik tanganku dan mencium telapak tanganku. Sedetik kemudian telapak tanganku terasa basah dan hangat, Seungcheol menjilatnya. Aku tersentak dan buru-buru menarik tanganku. Tapi cengkeramannya cukup kuat. Belum sempat aku memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, rasa ngilu dan perih menghantam pergelangan tanganku.

Dia menggigitku.

Bukan hanya itu, dia juga menghisap darah yang keluar dari tanganku. Mataku kututup rapat, menunggu sakit dari luka yang dibuatnya terasa semakin buruk. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Ngilu yang awalnya kurasakan perlahan hilang sampai tidak terasa sama sekali.

Kubuka mataku dan langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang mata gelapnya. Sekujur tubuhku meremang melihat Seungcheol menjilat sisa darah di tanganku.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan berbisik, "Akan kulakukan perlahan tanpa rasa sakit sama sekali. Mungkin akan sedikit pusing, tapi setelah itu semua beban di pundakmu akan hilang perlahan."

Tanpa sempat membalas kata-katanya rasa ngilu itu kembali, bukan di tanganku tapi di antara leher dan pundak. Aku terlonjak kaget namun kedua tangan Seungcheol yang besar menahan di kedua sisi tubuhku. Aku terperangkap antara lengan bangku dan badannya yang sangat dekat. Sekali lagi kurasakan darahku merayap naik dari ujung kaki menuju luka yang dibuat Seungcheol. Bibirku yang gemetar kugigit bukan karena rasa sakit tapi sensasi aneh yang membuat tubuhku terasa lemah.

Tanganku yang awalnya erat mencengkeram kain kemeja Seungcheol perlahan melonggar dan terkulai lemas. Kemudian pandangaku mengabur dan tubuhku terasa ringan. Nafasku melambat dan kelopak mataku terasa sangat berat.

 _Jika inilah waktuku, aku akan dengan senang hati melepaskan segalanya. Tapi, jika Tuhan itu ada, bolehkah sekali saja kabulkan doaku dan perlihatkan Joshua untuk terakhir kali?_

Doa itu kupanjatkan dalam hati seiring air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. Dan ditengah kesadaranku yang perlahan menghilang kulihat sosok Joshua di kejauhan. Halusinasiku terasa begitu nyata sampai-sampai kudengar suaranya memanggil namaku.

Tapi rupanya ia bukan sebatas fatamorgana. Ia Joshua yang nyata. Aku terlambat menyadarinya dan semua terlanjur gelap dan hening.

 _Tbc_

 _Author's note: fanfic Jeongcheol pertama! Dan kembalinya diriku ke dunia per-fanfic-an setelah 3 tahun hiatus. Ini request dari temen, udah lama banget sih haha, sorry, kak!_

 _Review please?_


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Vows

A Jeongcheol fanfic by titans_generation

Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Joshua (read: not Jihancheol)

Characters belong to themselves

Yaoi/BoyxBoy

Trigger Warning

Please enjoy ^^

 **2\. Vows**

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara orang berbincang-bincang dan denting alat makan beradu. Harum sup rumput laut memenuhi indera penciumanku yang bercampur dengan wangi pelembut pakaian. Mataku masih terasa berat untuk dibuka dan tempatku berbaring ini terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan. Sejenak aku berpikir, beginikah suasana surga?

Sebuah tangan hangat tiba-tiba menyentuh kepalaku dan ibu jarinya mengusap keningku. Sentuhannya sangat lembut hingga aku enggan untuk bangun. Sampai kudengar suara yang familiar memanggil namaku.

"Jeonghan."

Perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku. Untuk beberapa saat langit-langit di atasku berputar sampai semua terlihat jelas. Seraut wajah tengah memandangiku dengan matanya yang teduh. Ibu jarinya yang hangat masih berada dikeningku namun gerakkannya terhenti. Sedetik dua ku teliti wajahnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Rambut coklat gelap dan sepasang mata yang melengkung indah. Sontak aku bangkit dari posisiku yang awalnya berbaring. "Joshua."

Joshua tersenyum, kemudian menyelipkan helai rambut yang jatuh di depan wajahku ke belakang telinga. Ia menyapaku seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu, dengan senyuman manisnya yang membutakan. Hatiku mencelos melihat perlakuannya padaku yang hampir mengembangkan harapan bodoh itu lagi.

"Seokmin sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Aku akan menunggumu di meja makan," ujarnya. Ia beranjak tanpa mengatakan apapun atau menanyakan keadaanku. Punggungnya menjauh meninggalkan aku yang masih tertegun.

Semua terlihat biasa seolah kejadian malam itu tidak terjadi, dan aku hanya sedang menginap di apartemen Joshua. Padahal masih jelas dalam ingatanku. Semalam seorang asing memperkenalkan diri, aku bicara perihal mimpiku padanya, tangan dan leherku digigit, darahku dihisap dan Joshua berlari di kejauhan.

Oh, dan orang asing itu berjanji akan menghilangkan bebanku.

Mungkin itu hanya mimpi, pikirku. Semua terlihat begitu normal ketika aku meninggalkan tempat tidur. Apartemen Joshua yang tidak begitu besar, riuh pikuk kesibukan kota yang diredam dinding bangunan, suara tawa renyah dari Seokmin dan Joshua dari dapur dan bercak darah yang samar di lantai dekat pintu kamar Seokmin yang tertutup. Kulirik sekali lagi ke arah Seokmin dan Joshua yang masih menertawakan lelucon konyol mereka.

'Tidak ada yang aneh' begitu mungkin reaksi yang diinginkan Joshua dan Seokmin dariku. Ya, tentu saja, memang tidak ada yang ganjil sama sekali di pagi yang cerah ini. Jika saja Seokmin tidak lupa untuk mengelap lantai dan pintu kamarnya yang kotor itu. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi di balik pintu kayu itu.

Apakah ada hubungannya dengan perilaku Joshua yang terlampau biasa? Bahkan dia tidak semanis itu seminggu setelah aku memberanikan diri menyatakan cinta padanya. Ada sensasi aneh yang seperti sedang merayap dari leher ke ujung jari-jari kakiku. Jika semalam bukanlah mimpi, lantas kemana laki-laki haus darah itu? Ratusan pertanyaan berkelebat di pikiranku yang kini sulit beralih dari bercak darah itu.

Aku putuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka, menyendok sup rumput laut yang ditawarkan Seokmin sambil menoleh ke pintu kamarnya lagi. Kutunggu salah satu dari mereka menghentikan akting bodoh ini dan menjelaskan kenapa aku berada di apartemen Joshua dan Seokmin. Sesekali ku tangkap mata Joshua memerhatikanku, tidak, tepatnya sesuatu di bawah wajahku. Ada apa? Ingin rasanya aku menyentuh leherku, mencari apa yang salah sampai-sampai Joshua memandanginya seperti itu.

Pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika Seokmin meminta izin untuk ke kamar mandi dan kembali dengan kotak P3K. Ia berdiri dibelakangku dan melepas perban yang entah kapan ada dileherku. "Apa terasa sakit?" tanyanya padaku sambil menekan-nekan satu titik dileherku sebelum melilitnya dengan perban. Benar saja, ada luka di leherku.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak sama sekali."

Kulemparkan pandangan penuh tanya ke arah Joshua, meminta penjelasan darinya seolah kami bisa bertelepati. Tapi dia bergeming, masih berkutat pada bekal makan siangnya dan Seokmin.

Siang itu mereka meninggalkanku sendirian di apartemen untuk bekerja. Mereka bersikeras aku harus tetap tinggal sampai lukaku benar-benar sembuh. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang menjelaskan luka apa dan kenapa yang ada di leherku. Aku memicingkan mata ke arah mereka sesaat sebelum mereka pamit di ambang pintu. Tetap tanpa jawaban yang aku harapkan, mereka berlalu begitu saja.

Aku tidak bodoh. Tentu saja aku tahu luka apa yang ada dileherku sekarang, batinku sambil mematut di depan cermin. Sambil menyisir helai rambut yang sudah sedikit melewati bahu, mataku memandang kosong dua lubang kecil di antara bahu dan leherku. Luka itu membiru dan tak lagi mengeluarkan darah. Tak ada rasa sakit atau ngilu seolah-olah luka itu memang tidak ada.

Andai semalam sedikit lebih lama lagi, aku tak harus bertemu Joshua lagi dan melanjutkan hidupku yang sia-sia ini.

Kemudian aku teringat bercak darah di lantai dekat pintu kamar Seokmin, yang juga aku dapati di dekat pintu masuk apartemen. Pasti ada alasan mengapa aku tidur di kamar Joshua dan bukan di kamar Seokmin, dimana biasanya aku akan tidur ketika menginap. Ada alasan mengapa pintunya yang selalu terbuka tiba-tiba ditutup rapat. Ada alasan mengapa mereka berusaha terlihat biasa dan menjauhi pembicaraan tentang lukaku dan kejadian semalam.

Kubuang sisir di tanganku ke sembarang tempat. Tergopoh-gopoh aku berlari keluar kamar mandi menuju kamar Seokmin. Dan benar saja, memang ada bercak darah di sana. Penasaran, kucoba mengintip lewat lubang kunci

Aku terperanjat. Darahku seolah membeku dan tubuhku jatuh berdebam di lantai. Perlahan ku atur napasku yang terengah-engah sambil mengedarkan pandangan was-was ke penjuru apartemen. Tidak ada seorang pun disini selain aku. Tidak ada yang akan melindungiku. Tidak ada yang akan mendengar jeritanku. Tidak akan ada yang menyaksikan hidupku berakhir. Sesaat kemudian aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah apa yang lucu dari pemandangan di balik pintu itu sampai-sampai rahangku sakit menertawakannya.

Sambil memegangi perutku yang sakit aku beranjak dari lantai menuju kamar Joshua, mencuri sebuah kunci pintu. Kunci itu milik kamar Seokmin, aku sudah hapal dengan apartemen ini, termasuk dimana mereka menyembunyikan kunci cadangan. Sambil berjalan aku menertawakan kebodohan mereka berdua dan mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah satu-satunya foto mereka berdua.

Dengan cepat dan kasar kutendang pintu kamar itu. Di sana sosoknya terduduk lemas di lantai, lehernya dikekang. Benar-benar rendah dan tak berdaya penampilannya saat ini. Sebilah kayu yang ujungnya runcing menembus dada kirinya, tidak tepat di jantung tapi tetap terlihat menyakitkan. Aku mengeryit melihat darah yang mengering di bajunya dan di lantai.

Apa dia benar-benar orang asing yang menggodaku semalam? Choi Seungcheol?

Dia mendongak ke arahku. Senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya yang lusuh. "Hei, beruntung sekali aku masih bisa melihatmu bernapas pagi ini," dia memulai omong kosongnya lagi. Dengan keadaan mengenaskan ia masih bisa melucu."Temanmu galak-galak ya? Dia tidak segan menusukku dari belakang begitu saja seperti aku ini babi buruannya. Dia pikir tidak sakit apa?" ia mendengus kesal.

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan kamu yang akan menghakimiku hari ini? Astaga, aku tak akan menyesal mati ditangan seorang yang indah sepertimu, Jeonghan," dia tersenyum arogan ketika menyebut namaku, mungkin mendengar dari Joshua dan Seokmin.

"Bodoh," sindirku.

"Haha, aku akan mati hari ini. Setidaknya aku bisa bersenang-senang sedikit," kata-katanya itu membuatku geram entah kenapa.

"Kamu tidak boleh mati hari ini," ucapanku yang tanpa ekspresi itu menarik perhatiannya. Matanya terlihat berbinar bahagia.

"Kenapa?" ada harapan dalam pertanyaan itu. Kedua matanya membola seperti anak kecil yang dijanjikan permen. Tak kusangka dia begitu naif.

"Kamu tidak boleh mati sebelum kamu membunuhku," jawabku singkat. Ku buka rantai yang melilit lehernya, ada bekas terbakar di sana, mungkin karena air suci yang membasahi rantai itu.

Sepasang mata gelapnya memandangiku dari samping. Air mukanya datar dan sulit dibaca. "Kenapa ingin sekali mati- Urgh!" kalimatnya terpotong ketika aku mencabut paksa kayu yang menusuknya.

"Kamu sudah berjanji tadi malam, akan mengangkat bebanku perlahan tanpa rasa sakit," Seungcheol mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, mungkin geli sendiri mengingat kata-katanya semalam sementara aku sibuk dengan kancing kemejaku.

"Aku sudah muak dengan rasa sakit, sudah cukup luka yang aku derita. Aku hanya ingin mati dengan tenang dan hanya orang-orang sepertimu yang bisa melakukan itu dengan tanpa rasa sakit," ku turunkan kerah kemejaku yang kancingnya sudah terbuka semua sampai ke lengan, mempertontonkan kulit leher dan bahuku pada Seungcheol. "Sekarang tepati janjimu."

Sekilas tampak Seungcheol menelan ludahnya sendiri. Matanya lekat memandang leherku dengan lapar. Dia terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang. Tapi tubuhnya perlahan mendekat juga. Tangannya menarik tengkuk dan pinggangku ke arahnya dan kepalanya sudah berada di leherku.

"Dengan senang hati," bisiknya rendah, membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding karena deru nafasnya yang menghantam kulit. Tangan Seungcheol bermain di ujung kerahku yang jatuh sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhku. "Siapa yang sanggup menolak tawaran darahmu, Jeonghan? Bahkan baunya saja sudah sangat menggiurkan dibawah kulitmu ini."

"Aku belum mandi, bodoh."

Seungcheol tertawa kecil. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan berhadapan denganku, sangat dekat sampai ujung hidungnya menyentuh hidungku. Sekali lagi kedua mata gelapnya menenggelamkan jiwaku. Samar bau darah menguar dari tubuhnya. Dalam posisi yang sama disituasi yang berbeda, mungkin wajah Seungcheol sudah biru disana sini. Ini pelecehan seksual namanya, ketika tangan Seungcheol dengan lancangnya meraba pangkal pahaku.

"Tentu saja aku akan membunuhmu," ucapnya enteng. "Tapi tidak secepat itu. Jarang sekali aku mendapat darah senikmat milikmu, sayang kalau cepat-cepat dihabiskan. Akan kuhabisi nyawamu, tapi setelah aku menemukan penggantimu. Selama itu aku akan datang setiap beberapa malam untuk meminta sedikit darahmu."

"Kamu tahu betapa konyolnya tawaranmu itu? Kalau kamu tidak sanggup, aku akan cari yang lain. Joshua sepertinya punya banyak 'kenalan' sejenismu."

"Kamu perlu tahu satu hal, Jeonghan. Jarang sekali ada jenisku yang mau berlama-lama memanjakan makan malamnya. Terlebih yang begitu menggoda dan punya paket lengkap sepertimu."

"Lalu? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Aku bisa cepat-cepat mati."

"Kamu bilang kamu tidak ingin kematian yang menyakitkan. Darahmu dihisap dalam sekejap itu menurutmu tidak sakit? Rasanya bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari sekedar meminum racun atau memotong nadimu, Jeonghan." Mataku bergerak mencari sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari wajah Seungcheol. Berlama-lama memandanginya entah kenapa membuatku risih.

"Banyak yang tidak kau tahu tentang jenisku, Jeonghan. Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu. Aku sudah janji kan? Percayalah aku tidak pernah ingkar janji." Selesai dia bernegosiasi, rasa sakit itu menghantam luka dileherku lagi. Awalnya sangat perih sampai air mataku ikut keluar. Tapi seperti semalam, tak lama rasa sakitnya hilang digantikan sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan. Apa benar akan lebih sakit jika bukan Seungheol yang melakukan?

Seungcheol tidak berlama-lama meminum darahku. Cukup sampai luka di dadanya menutup. Lagi dia berbasa-basi dengan mengelap sisa darah di leherku dan mengancingkan kemejaku. Rambutku yang jatuh di depan wajahku diselipkannya ke belakang telinga. Dia melemparkan senyum, "Jangan pernah bahagia selama aku menghantuimu, Jeonghan. Jangan hilangkan dendam itu. Aku tidak ingin rasa darahmu berubah manis. Rawat kebencianmu."

Setelah itu Seungcheol bangkit dan melangkah menuju balkon. Tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan, dia tidak terbang atau berubah menjadi kelelawar, kulitnya juga tidak melepuh dan berubah menjadi abu. Punggungnya menjauh melompati benda-benda yang bisa dijadikan pijakan. Persis adegan film aksi.

Aku pun beranjak ke kamar Joshua dan menjatuhkan tubuhku ke lantai, mengatur skenario seolah Seungcheol lah yang menyerangku. Tinggal menunggu Joshua dan Seokmin datang.

Datangnya hari berhentinya jantung manusia berdetak selalu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Untuk orang-orang yang merindukan kematian sepertiku, waktu benar-benar mengikat tangan dan kaki kami dan menariknya ke segala arah, tapi tangan dan kaki kami belum juga putus dari badan. Aku baru saja membuat janji dengan pembawa kematian itu. Janji yang aku ikat dengan darahku.

...Janji yang awalnya aku yakin akan Seungcheol tepati.

 _Tbc_

 _Author's Note: akhirnya bisa update! Tiap mau upload pasti error terus! Btw, ada yang merasa ini sedikit mirip Bloody Mary nya Samamiya Akiza tapi kebalikannya?_

 _Special thanks for dosen bahasa Inggris-ku yang udah repot2 jadi beta reader XD_

 _Makasih banyak juga buat yang udah mau baca, follow, favorite sama review~ moga nanti malam Vamp!Seungheol jenguk kalian ya~ I'll be working hard for the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Vows

A Jeongcheol fanfic by titans_generation

Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Joshua (read: not Jihancheol)

Characters belong to themselves

Yaoi/BoyxBoy

Trigger Warning

Please enjoy ^^

 **3\. Eleutheromania**

Satu dua hari berlalu seperti biasa sejak pertemuanku dengan Seungcheol. Kabar tertangkapnya Seungcheol hari itu tak sempat masuk media massa. Begitu pula ketika dia lepas dan kabur entah kemana, padahal biasanya seujung kuku pun jenis mereka tertangkap basah, media akan gonjang-ganjing meributkannya.

Joshua marah besar ketika tahu Seungcheol sudah tidak berada di kamar Seokmin sorenya sepulang mereka bekerja. Dia tidak banyak bicara apalagi mengomel, hanya sibuk memeriksa seisi apartemennya dengan rahang mengeras setelah Seokmin menanyakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Sempat terpikir olehku, Joshua benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku. Dadaku bergejolak membayangkan Joshua memelukku dan mengatakan aku akan baik-baik saja. Tentu saja itu hanya bagian dari kebodohanku. Mana mau Joshua memelukku yang sudah berlumur dosa. Bukan aku yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Tapi Seungcheol yang sekarang bebas berkeliaran.

Dan di hari yang sama ketika Seungcheol mengikat janji denganku, aku diijinkan pulang oleh Seokmin. Apartemen mereka sudah tidak aman lagi karena bisa diserang teman-teman Seungcheol kapan saja dan mereka harus patroli malam karena kejadian yang menimpaku itu. Aku melewati Joshua yang mematung di depan kamar dengan senyum kecil yang terlindung rambutku. Dia sempat menahan dan menyuruhku untuk mengatur jadwal pemotretan hanya di siang hari dan sebisa mungkin sudah pulang saat senja, yang tentunya tidak perlu aku pedulikan.

Joshua tidak pernah bilang kalau dia dan Seokmin punya 'pekerjaan sampingan'. Tak kusangka mereka salah satu dari kumpulan orang kurang kerjaan yang menembaki makhluk seperti Seungcheol di malam hari. Selain rantai dan bilah kayu yang dipakai untuk mengekang Seungcheol kemarin, juga sebuah pistol yang terselip di bantal Seokmin, tidak ada lagi senjata khusus di apartemen mereka. Pekerjaan mereka yang satu ini sangat berbahaya bagi Seungcheol dan jenisnya.

Tidak seperti yang diceritakan orang-orang dulu, Seungcheol bukan makhluk immortal. Mereka juga tidak diberkahi kekuatan super ataupun lemah terhadap bawang putih dan sinar matahari. Meski siklus hidupnya sangat lambat, mereka juga akan mati ketika menua. Kemampuan mereka beregenerasi juga akan melambat seiring umur mereka bertambah. Tapi belum ada penjelasan tentang mengapa rasa sakit dari gigitan Seungcheol akan hilang setelah beberapa saat. Hal itu karena mereka langsung dieksekusi ketika tertangkap.

Dan juga mengapa keindahan fisik mereka begitu tidak manusiawi.

Aku putuskan untuk berhenti membaca artikel tentang mereka. Salahku memilih mempelajari makhluk sejenis Seungcheol di tempat yang pengap oleh alkohol dan asap rokok. Hentak musik dan segelas minuman keras di tangan membuatku sulit untuk fokus dengan deretan kalimat di layar telepon genggamku. Ada tangan yang sedari tadi meraba punggungku. Kumatikan layar telepon genggamku dan mendesaknya ke dalam kantong celanaku yang sesak. Dengan malas ku tolehkan kepalaku yang sedikit pusing ke lelaki yang tengah duduk di sampingku.

"Hey," sapanya sambil tersenyum dengan mata setengah terbuka. Laki-laki itu mengangkat gelas dan meminum alkohol di dalamnya dengan gerakan lambat sebelum bertanya, "Sendiri saja?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, kepalaku terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan sebuah kalimat. Laki-laki yang tidak aku kenal itu kemudian tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "Minhyuk."

"Jeonghan," ku sambut tangannya dan membalas senyumnya. Satu lagi orang yang mencoba 'berkenalan' denganku malam ini. Wajah lelaki bernama Minhyuk itu mengabur di mataku tapi dapat kurasakan tubuhnya mendekat.

Aroma alkohol yang kuat dari sepasang bibirnya menusuk indera penciumanku. Bukan masalah, aku pun sama saja. Di antara gemerlap lampu, Minhyuk menangkup wajahku dan memejamkan mata. Di antara dentam musik yang menghentak lantai dansa di depan kami, Minhyuk dengan lancang mencuri ciuman dariku. Bau keringat yang bercampur alkohol di udara tidak membuatku menjauh dari tangan Minhyuk. Di tengah lautan manusia yang menggeliat liar dan tak lagi seirama dengan dentam musik, lelaki bernama Minhyuk itu membuka kancing kemejaku satu persatu.

Satu lagi malam yang akan kulalui dengan berkubang dalam dosa. Kuhapus detik demi detik ingatan tentang impian masa depan cerahku yang digerus habis. Tentang bagaimana aku mencintai dan mengagumi sosok Joshua. Namanya tak lagi terucap dalam setiap hembusan napasku. Juga bukan nama Minhyuk.

Dalam toilet sempit yang pengap itu napasku memburu. Kepalaku tenggelam di bahu Minhyuk yang tangannya sibuk menyusuri kaki-kakiku. Hangat bibirnya belum juga beralih dari leherku, bahkan ketika aku mencoba menciumnya.

Diangkatnya tubuhku ke westafel dan diciumnya leher dan dadaku. Sambil berpegangan di tepi westafel aku mencoba untuk tetap duduk. Minhyuk menatapku sejenak sebelum rasa perih yang menusuk membuat buku-buku jariku memutih, terlalu erat mencengkeram pinggiran westafel.

Kubuka mataku dan pemandangan yang familiar memutar kembali memoriku ke dua hari yang lalu. Minhyuk tengah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri sambil meneguk darah yang mengalir dari lengan kananku, sama seperti Seungcheol. Langit-langit diatasku berputar. Aku belum makan malam dan sekarang harus mendonorkan darahku **lagi** untuk orang yang baru aku temui.

Tidak berapa lama Minhyuk melepas tanganku dan mengangkat kaki kiriku yang sudah terlepas dari celana. Tanpa buang waktu taring-taringnya menembus kulit pahaku bagian dalam, begitu menyakitkan sampai air mata menumpuk di mataku. Tubuhku gemetar tapi tidak juga melawan. Bahkan ketika Minhyuk melepaskan kakiku dan beralih ke leher. Taring-taringnya menusuk bekas luka dari Seungcheol. Rasanya seperti leherku sedang dikoyak olehnya.

Sambil mengerang kesakitan, kutunggu rasa sakit dan ngilu itu hilang. Aku yakin bukan hanya Seungcheol yang bisa melakukan itu, membius sekitar lukaku agar tidak terasa sakit. Dalam hati aku meminta maaf padanya, karena yang mengingkari janji kami pada akhirnya adalah aku sendiri. Senyum mengembang di wajahku membayangkan Seungcheol yang naif, merengut kesal makan malamnya dicuri Minhyuk.

Tapi senyum itu tidak bertahan lama. Kepalaku semakin pusing dan berat. Rasa sakit dari luka yang Minhyuk buat tak kunjung hilang. Aku paksa otakku untuk berpikir. Inikah yang dimaksud Seungcheol dengan tidak semua jenisnya akan memanjakan makan malamnya? Kulit leherku rasanya seperti terbakar. Aku hampir hilang kekuatan untuk menopang tubuhku.

Tidak, ini salah.

Bukan seperti ini kematian yang aku inginkan. Tapi inilah saat-saat yang sudah lama aku tunggu. Senang, cemas, takut dan gugup bercampur aduk dalam dadaku.

Otakku memaksa untuk tetap tinggal dan nikmati saja sakitnya saat-saat sekarat. Tapi tubuhku menolak untuk mengikuti perintahku dan seketika berontak. Kudorong tubuh Minhyuk sebisaku dengan kaki. Taringnya yang masih menancap di leherku merobek kulitku dan meninggalkan luka memanjang di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang aku melompat ke arahnya dan menghujaninya dengan pukulan. Amarahku mendidih dalam diriku entah kenapa bersama rasa takut Minhyuk akan membalas.

Puas memukuli lelaki yang hampir menjadi 'temanku' malam ini, aku bangkit dan menjauh darinya yang masih mengerang. Kutarik celanaku yang hanya terpasang sebelah sebelum menyambar pintu toilet dan berhambur keluar klub malam itu. Tergopoh-gopoh aku mendekati mobil taksi yang untungnya lewat. Napasku masih sepotong-sepotong dan kepalaku masih terasa berat ketika taksi itu membawaku menjauh.

Lorong menuju apartemenku terasa begitu jauh. Malam belum terlalu tua dan aku tidak banyak minum, tapi lorong di depanku seperti dek kapal yang bergoyang dihempas gelombang. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tarik jaketku untuk menutupi darah yang merembes ke kemejaku. Mama tidak akan senang melihatnya.

Kusandarkan dahi ke pintu apartemenku, sejenak mengumpulkan kekuatan supaya mama tidak menyadari ada yang salah denganku. Nyaris aku terjerembap ketika pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Mataku sekelebat melihat sepatu kets putih, celana jeans yang robek dan atasan jaket hitam.

Ini bukan mama...tapi Choi Seungcheol.

Untuk sepersekian detik kulihat dia juga sama terkejutnya denganku sebelum ekspresinya berganti seringai. "Malam, Jeonghan," sapanya.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke balik punggung Seungcheol, ada mama di sana yang berdiri kaku beberapa meter dari Seungcheol dengan tangan terkepal dan mata yang bergerak gelisah.

"Jeonghan sayang sudah pulang?" tanya mama yang kemudian menghampiriku sambil tersenyum tawar, seolah ada kecewa dari kedatanganku dan kehadiran Seungcheol. Diraih mama kedua sisi wajahku dan ibu jarinya mengelus lembut, "Wajahmu pucat, pasti lelah sekali ya? Sepertinya Jeonghannya mama harus istirahat, ini juga sudah malam." Mama biasa berbicara dengan nada memanjakan seperti itu, hanya saja malam itu sedikit berlebihan.

Kulirik Seungcheol yang sedang tersenyum miring. Lelaki bermata gelap itu balas menatapku dengan alis terangkat, "Benarkah kamu perlu istirahat seawal ini, Jeonghan?"

Mama mendelik usai Seungcheol bertanya. Aku akhirnya menangkap intensi mereka. Kudorong pelan badan mama dan kukatakan padanya aku baik-baik saja, sebelum menarik lengan Seungcheol dan membawanya ke kamarku.

Di kamar aku dorong tubuh Seungcheol untuk masuk lebih dulu. Pintu kamar aku tutup rapat dan ku kunci. Mama tak perlu tahu maksud kedatangan Seungcheol, itu jika Seungcheol belum memberitahunya.

Aku belum melupakan rasa sakit di kepalaku yang sekarang makin menusuk. Mungkin gejala anemia, Minhyuk mencuri banyak sekali darah dariku. Napasku masih sesak namun dapat ku tangkap suara Seungcheol, "Mamamu sayang sekali ya denganmu, sampai-sampai overprotektif begitu."

Seketika pandanganku mengabur dan ruangan ini seolah berputar. Kaki-kakiku tak lagi mampu menopang berat badan dan tiba-tiba ambruk. Jika dalam cerita, akan ada seseorang yang menangkapku ketika jatuh, sayangnya ini bukan opera sabun. Seungcheol yang berdiri di depanku hanya diam menonton ketika tubuhku jatuh berdebam di lantai. Sial memang. Seluruh tubuhku sakit karenanya.

Seungcheol kemudian mendekat. Ia berjongkok di depanku mengulurkan tangan. Disibaknya rambut yang menutupi setengah wajah dan leherku. Jaket dan kerah bajuku ditariknya tanpa aba-aba. Bagus. Sekarang dia menemukan luka dari Minhyuk.

Kutunggu amarah Seungcheol meledak. Dia akan menamparku beberapa kali dan kemudian menghujamkan taringnya lalu menghisap habis darahku. Setidaknya itu yang ada dalam bayanganku. Bukan Seungcheol yang tertawa mengejek seperti ini.

"Wah wah...bagaimana rasanya digigit orang lain, Jeonghan? Oww, pasti sakit sekali, iya? Bahkan darahnya belum berhenti keluar," ujarnya sambil menekan sekitar lukaku yang masih terasa perih.

Kutepis tangannya seraya duduk dan bersandar di pintu sambil memegangi kepalaku yang pusing. Aku tidak butuh ceramah arogan Seungcheol. Masih mengendap sesalku karena kabur dari Minhyuk. Harusnya aku biarkan saja dia menghabisiku. Biar selesai semua kebodohan ini.

Tangan Seungcheol kembali terulur padaku. Diselipkannya rambutku ke belakang telinga dan ia perlahan mendekat. "Sudah kubilang hanya aku yang bisa membuat kematian seperti yang kamu inginkan, Jeonghan. Aku lapar dan sekarang kamu hampir kehabisan darah. Bagaimana bisa aku menikmati darahmu malam ini?" Seungcheol sepertinya tipe yang banyak mulut. Kalau dia marah kenapa tidak lakukan dengan tangan atau taringnya saja?

"Berisik! Kalau mau minum ya minum saja! Apa pedulimu kalau aku benar-benar kehabisan darah?" balasku ketus.

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Aku sudah putuskan kamu makan malamku. Perlu waktu yang tepat untuk makanan mewah sepertimu."

"Tsk, ujung-ujungnya makanan juga yang kamu bahas. Biar kutebak, kamu belum menemukan darah yang lebih enak dari punyaku."

"Memang belum. Sepertinya tidak ada darah yang menandingi darah kotor dan penuh kebencianmu itu, Jeonghan."

Lagi-lagi Seungcheol mengucapkan kalimat yang ambigu. Entah dia berniat memujiku atau menghinaku. Aku tidak terbiasa memerlihatkan kemarahanku pada orang lain. Tapi Seungcheol adalah satu pengecualian. Setiap kata-katanya membakar rongga dadaku dan membuat darahku mendidih. Dia membuatku siap meledak kapan saja.

"Dilihat-lihat lukamu sampai sobek begini. Kalau bukan mereka yang terlalu agresif, pasti kamu yang mencoba melarikan diri. Benarkan?" ujarnya sambil menarik kerahku hati-hati. Kualihkan pandanganku kemana saja asal bukan wajah Seungcheol. Dapat kurasakan mata Seungcheol yang sedang mengamati lukaku.

Ruangan itu hening sejenak sebelum Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke leherku. Aku sedikit tersentak oleh perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Lidahnya yang hangat menyapu darah yang keluar dari lukaku sambil sesekali menghisapnya. Mataku terpejam menahan perih ditambah tubuhku yang masih panas akibat Minhyuk tadi. Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku sudah berpegangan di lengan Seungcheol, seolah takut aku akan jatuh jika tangan itu aku lepas.

Deru napasku memburu semakin lama Seungcheol menghisap sisa darahku. Sesaat kemudian rasa perih dan ngilu di leherku hilang sama sekali. Dalam waktu yang singkat itu aku tersadar. Ada sesuatu dalam mulut Seungcheol yang membius sekitar lukaku, menghilangkan rasa sakit dan menggantinya menjadi semacam euforia ganjil yang melemahkan lututku. Kudapati tanganku meraih punggunggnya, mencengkeram jaketnya dan merasakan lidahnya yang sibuk membersihkan lukaku.

Sekujur tubuhku memanas, mungkin ini yang membuat manusia sulit kabur setelah dijerat makhluk seperti Seungcheol. Bukan karena kekuatan supernatural melebihi manusia, lebih ke pesona mereka yang menjerat dan kesenangan berlebih yang disuntikkannya lewat taring.

Perasaan menyenangkan walau tubuh sedang sekarat, bukankah ini kematian yang diimpikan setiap orang?

Namun euforia itu tidak bertahan lama. Seungcheol menjauhkan bibirnya dari leherku dan menata kembali bajuku. Sepasang mata gelapnya memandangku lekat, "Sebentar lagi lukanya akan menutup. Tenang saja." Kutatap Seungcheol dengan bingung. Bukankah dia bilang dia lapar? Kenapa hanya menjilat sisa darah yang keluar dari lukaku? Dia bahkan tidak menggunakan taringnya.

Seungcheol menaikkan alis, "Kamu nggak penasaran bagaimana aku bisa tahu rumahmu?"

Aku berdecih mendengar pertanyaannya, "Kalian makhluk kotor pasti punya cara yang kotor juga untuk dapat informasi. Menguntit misalnya," dan Seungcheol menanggapi dengan tawa.

"Bahkan kemarin aku ke tempat kerjamu," tambahnya sambil mengangguk.

Orang ini benar-benar gila.

Kulempar tatapan jijik ke arah Seungcheol sebelum bangkit dan menyuruhnya minggir. Kepalaku yang tadi terasa dipukul-pukul sudah sedikit reda. "Aku mau ganti baju. Kalau berani mengintip, aku sembur kamu pakai air suci!" ancamku. Sial, tadi terdengar seperti anak kecil sekali. Tawa Seungcheol makin keras setelahnya. Sayangnya tawa renyah itu terpotong ketukan di pintu kamar.

"Jeonghan sayang?" panggil mama dari luar.

Belum sempat aku beranjak untuk meraih pintu, Seungcheol sudah lebih dulu memegang kenob. "Aku sudah taruh obat tambah darah di atas meja. Kamu harus minum itu setelah ini," pesannya sebelum memutar kenob pintu.

Terlihat mama sedikit terkejut ketika Seungcheol yang membuka pintu. Entah bagaimana ekspresi Seungcheol yang membelakangiku saat itu, sampai-sampai air muka mama masam. "Ah, malam lagi, tante. Tidak usah repot-repot memanggil. Aku juga sudah mau pulang. Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku," Seungcheol membungkuk setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Nadanya yang mengejek ditambah kata-kata yang sarkastik dari Seungcheol membuat alis mama bertaut tak suka. Aku tidak tahu harus ikut marah atau tertawa.

Segera setelah Seungcheol melewati tubuh mama, wanita yang melahirkanku itu berhambur ke arahku. Mama meraih pundakku dan meneliti badanku. "Kamu tidak diapa-apakan oleh laki-laki itu kan?" tanya mama kelewat cemas, yang hanya kujawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Kamu harusnya tidak membawa laki-laki ke kamarmu, Yoon Jeonghan. Itu bahaya!" mama mulai lagi dengan ceramahnya.

"Laki-laki itu semuanya bajingan, mereka hanya sampah yang bisanya menghancurkan masa depan orang lain. Bagaimana kalau anak perempuan mama satu-satunya ini dinodai oleh laki-laki busuk tadi?!" entah mama tidak sadar atau memang sengaja, tapi Seungcheol masih di sana, beberapa meter dari pintu dan mendengarkan segala yang diucapkan mama dengan alis terangkat seperti tidak percaya. Benar sekali Seungcheol, aku anak 'perempuan' mama, hanya di mata mama.

"Jeonghan, anak gadis mama yang paling cantik, jangan diulangi ya? Mama tidak mau kamu hancur seperti mama dulu," nasihat mama dengan nada penuh 'kasih sayang'. Terasa tangan mama menjalar di punggungku dan menyentuh pipiku. Mata mama sayu memandang wajahku, tanda ia akan mendisiplinkanku dengan cara yang selalu ia gunakan entah sejak kapan. Saking seringnya sampai aku lupa caranya meringis, menangis, berteriak, berontak dan memohon ketika mama mendisiplinkanku.

Dan wajah wanita yang sembilan bulan mengandungku itu mendekat. Pandanganku beralih ke arah Seungcheol yang terpaku ketika mama mulai melumat bibirku. Tidak ada ekspresi jijik di wajahnya bahkan ketika tangan mama menyusup ke dalam bajuku. Yang ada dia terkekeh puas sebelum berlalu meninggalkanku yang tengah dimangsa oleh mama.

Ini kehancuran keduaku yang disaksikan Seungcheol. Dia pasti sangat senang akan hal ini. Baguslah. Nafsu makannya ku harap akan bertambah setelah melihat ini, pikirku sambil membalas ciuman mama yang bersikeras menarik rambutku.

Cepatlah temukan penggantiku, Seungcheol. Dan lepaskan aku dari segala lelucon yang menggerogoti kemanusiaanku. Itu jika kamu benar-benar akan menepati janji.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Vows

A Jeongcheol fanfic by titans_generation

Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Joshua (read: not Jihancheol)

Characters belong to themselves

Yaoi/BoyxBoy

Trigger Warning

Please enjoy ^^

 **4\. Replacement 1**

Ribut suara benda-benda keras yang dilempar perlahan menarikku dari dunia mimpi yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritku. Satu persatu aku kumpulkan kesadaranku sambil bergelut di bawah selimut. Pipi kiriku terasa panas dan semakin nyata rasa perih di punggungku. Dengan berat kubuka kelopak mataku yang seketika menangkap sinar matahari yang silau menembus kaca jendela.

Entah jam berapa sekarang dan dinding kamarku sudah bergetar. Ku putar tubuhku untuk membelakangi jendela, masih enggan menyapa pagi. Alih-alih menghindari sinar matahari, mataku menemukan sosok mama yang masih setengah terbungkus selimut, hanyut dalam sungai mimpi. Berkali-kali sudah aku menyaksikan mama dalam keadaan tanpa perlindungan seperti ini. Tapi napasku tetap tercekat dan dadaku sesak. Aku masih belum mampu melihatnya bahkan setelah malam-malam itu.

Baru saja aku akan membenamkan wajahku ke bantal, tangan mama tiba-tiba menepuk kepalaku. "Jeonghan, suruh adikmu diam. Mama harus siap-siap satu jam lagi," suruhnya masih setengah sadar. Suara jeritan diikuti bunyi benda-benda pecah yang merusak ketenangan pagi itu memaksaku untuk segera bangkit.

Tanganku yang masih diselimuti kantuk meraih celana pendek di lantai dan memakainya. Mataku menangkap bungkus plastik putih di atas meja dekat pintu. Mungkin itu obat yang dimaksud Seungcheol semalam.

Sambil menenteng kantong plastik itu kubawa kakiku melangkah keluar kamar. Suara jeritan itu semakin jelas terdengar dari kamar sebelah. Anak ini benar-benar merepotkan. Pintu kayu itu aku tendang beberapa kali dan suara berisik itu seketika hening. Beruntung aku hari ini tidak perlu mengomelinya pagi-pagi.

Di dapur, obat penambah darah dari Seungcheol aku minum tanpa pikir panjang. Jika aku tidak menuruti perintahnya, akan sulit untuk bekerja hari ini karena anemia. Meski hanya memakai celana pendek tanpa atasan apapun, pendingin ruangan di apartemenku tidak cukup dingin untuk membuatku menggigil. Mataku kosong memandang keran air sambil merasakan obat itu masuk dalam kerongkonganku, sehingga tanpa aku sadari seseorang tengah berdiri di belakangku.

"Lapar," kata itu terucap lirih dan datar namun tetap membuatku kaget setengah mati.

Kupalingkan badanku untuk mendapati adik laki-lakiku satu-satunya menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Bajuku yang kebesaran menggantung di badan adikku yang sedikit lebih pendek, hampir menutupi celana kain selututnya. Rambut coklatnya acak-acakkan, mungkin mama belum memandikkannya kemarin. Seperti yang kuduga, ada memar di dahinya dan luka-luka sayatan yang masih segar dan sedikit berdarah di lengan dan kaki, bekas keributan yang dibuatnya pagi-pagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku nggak bisa masak. Tunggu mama bangun," balasku sambil melewatinya, berniat melanjutkan tidurku di sofa ruang tamu barang sebentar.

Rupanya adikku itu pantang menyerah. Baru beberapa langkah jarakku darinya dan sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalaku. Kulihat gelas plastik yang baru aku pakai untuk minum tadi sudah berada di lantai. Tentu saja ini ulah adikku yang tidak tahu sopan santun.

Aku berbalik cepat sambil mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi. Telapak tanganku perih ketika bertemu dengan pipinya dan suaranya bergema di dapur. Satu kali tamparan di wajahnya itu sebenarnya tak cukup memuaskan kekesalanku. Ingin sekali kucabik-cabik mukanya yang menantangku. Ini hal biasa, kan? Pertengkaran antara kakak-beradik itu sudah lumrah, iya kan?

Badan adikku terbilang sedikit lebih pendek dibanding teman sebayanya. Bahunya yang kecil membuat adikku terlihat lemah dan perlu dilindungi. Wajahnya juga seperti malaikat kecil tanpa dosa, hanya ketika dia tidak membuat masalah. Ia diberi nama Yoon Jihoon oleh papaku. Umurnya 16 tahun dan sekarang dia menangis sejadinya di lantai. Tangannya terkepal menutupi wajahnya yang banjir air mata. Sambil menjerit ia menendang kaki meja makan.

Tidak sedikitpun hatiku bergetar melihatnya seperti itu. Jihoon sudah sering membuat keributan yang tidak penting di rumah dan menangis ketika aku hukum. Aku juga tidak punya waktu meladeni anak manja sepertinya. Banyak hal lain yang harus aku pikirkan selain dirinya, termasuk bagaimana aku ikut mencari pengganti yang sesuai keinginan Seungcheol. Pengganti yang lebih ingin mati ketimbang diriku. Pengganti yang lebih putus asa. Pengganti yang sudah hilang akal untuk melanjutkan hidup. Pengganti yang darahnya lebih menggiurkan dari darahku.

Tunggu, kenapa jadi terdengar menyebalkan?

Aku berkedip beberapa kali. Kilatan cahaya lampu _flash_ yang seperti tanpa jeda menyilaukan mataku. Di sela bunyi _shutter_ ada suara fotografer yang sibuk berteriak mengarahkan. Seorang manager yang berdiri di sampingnya sibuk menggigiti ujung jari. Beberapa staff juga sibuk berlalu-lalang mengangkut properti.

"Ayolah, mereka bilang kamu model profesional. Masa di depan model laki-laki pemula saja kamu beku begitu? Tatap matanya seperti kamu mau memakannya! Dadamu yang rata itu busungkan sedikit! Bisa tidak?" teriak fotografer itu lagi. Belum ada tiga kali dia menekan _shutter_ kamera desahan napasnya terdengar lagi. Sambil mengomel fotografer itu memijit pelipisnya. Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak pemotretan dimulai dan kami belum menyelesaikan setengahnya. Model laki-laki di depanku meneguk air mineralnya dengan kasar selagi aku mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Ditengah-tengah pengarahan, fotografer itu memanggilku, "Hei, Jeonghan!". Dia melambai ke arahku dengan wajah menahan marah. Tanpa basa-basi aku berlari menghadapnya. "Coba beri contoh ke anak ingusan ini bagaimana mengatur ekspresi!" perintahnya segera ketika aku sampai di depan mereka. Ada tatapan merendahkan yang mengiringiku ke depan kamera, dari si model perempuan dan laki-laki juga manager mereka.

Wajar saja. Bisa apa memangnya asisten _makeup artist_ sepertiku?

Setelah aba-aba dari si fotografer, kutarik karet yang mengikat rambutku dan membiarkannya jatuh di salah satu sisi wajahku. Mataku fokus ke kamera dan kutajamkan pandanganku dengan sepasang bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Si fotografer beberapa kali mengambil gambarku sambil menyuruh si model perempuan untuk memperhatikan. Mataku beralih ke model pria menurut arahan, menatapnya tajam seolah dia adalah mangsaku hari ini. Aku tarik kerah bajunya dan kukunci mataku dengannya, mendiktenya bahwa saat ini, akulah yang sedang berkuasa. Napas model laki-laki itu tercekat dan aku spontan menarik sudut bibirku, merasa dipuncak kemenangan ketika dengan berat ia menelan ludah.

Sorak tepuk tangan dari si fotografer memecah permainan peranku. Aku berhenti mengintimidasinya dan tersenyum palsu ke arah si fotografer yang kini sibuk menceramahi si perempuan.

Air dingin mengalir dari puncak kepala ke bajuku. Tangan-tanganku berhenti memunguti kostum yang terserak di ruang ganti seraya menoleh ke belakang. Di sana berdiri Haebin, memandangku angkuh sambil menjatuhkan botol air mineral di tangannya.

"Maaf, kamu ada masalah denganku?" tanyaku sambil mengatur emosi. Kepalaku sudah cukup dingin, secara harfiah, karena air mineral yang sengaja dia tumpahkan ke kepalaku. Haebin memutar bola matanya seolah pertanyaanku barusan sangat bodoh. "Berhenti bermuka dua seperti itu Yoon Jeonghan!" ujarnya dengan nada memerintah. Aku paham sekali apa maksudnya dia. Sudah biasa seorang model yang ditangani fotografer Kang untuk menyapaku seusai sesi pemotretan.

"Maaf sekali lagi, tapi aku tidak pernah mengerti maksud kalian dengan muka keduaku."

"Aku baru tau kamu sebodoh itu. Lihatlah dirimu, kamu itu laki-laki, lantas berpose seperti perempuan dengan wajah tololmu. Yah, aku tidak peduli kalau kamu tolol atau sangat tolol, tapi berhentilah menyombongkan diri. Kamu itu cuma asisten, bersikaplah seperti seorang asisten."

Astaga aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayani kritik dan saran dari nona model ini. Aku harus pulang dan memberi makan adikku. Untuknya aku tidak berusaha menanggapi, lama-lama dia juga akan bosan.

"Jangan menatapku langsung seperti itu, Jeonghan. Aku ini lebih tinggi darimu yang cuma makhluk rendah, yang bisanya hanya membuka selangkangan di depan fotografer Kang!" nada bicara Haebin meninggi. Jari telunjuknya tepat berada di depan wajahku. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan tuduhannya. Aku mungkin mengajak tidur setiap laki-laki yang menurutku bisa membuat lupa dengan perasaanku terhadap Joshua. Tapi hanya itu alasanku, hanya itu yang membuatku pasrah ketika dimangsa kehormatannya oleh mereka. Dan aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan fotografer Kang terlebih untuk alasan reputasi dan uang.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengguruimu, Haebin. Aku hanya menuruti perintah fotografer Kang untuk memberi contoh. Aku tidak butuh tidur dengannya untuk itu karena aku sudah lalu-lalang melihat super model di sini. Tidak perlu sampai menunjuk-nunjuk mukaku seperti itu, kata ibuku itu tidak sopan," jawabku, mulai bosan mendiamkannya.

Haebin tiba-tiba tertawa meremehkan, "Oh, kamu mau bilang kalau kamu bukan makhluk rendahan seperti yang sudah semua orang tau? Apalagi yang lebih rendah dari mencintai sesama lelaki? Sadarlah, Jeonghan. Kamu itu kotor, dasar penjilat! Pantas saja penyanyi gereja itu menolakmu mentah-mentah. Baru kulihat kalau kamu seburuk ini. Bau busukmu bisa tercium bahkan dari balik topengmu itu! Mandi sana! Dasar makhluk rendah bermuka dua! Menjijikan!"

Aku tidak pernah tau darimana dia mendapatan informasi itu. Aku tidak pernah tau jika dia mengenal Joshua atau tidak. Tapi aku bukan pemeran protagonis dalam opera sabun yang bisanya diam dan menerima sumpah serapah darinya. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Haebin menjadi antagonis yang akan terus menang menginjak-injakku sampai akhir cerita.

Tanpa diperintah tanganku sudah terangkat tinggi. Yang aku tau hanya wanita jalang ini perlu dibangunkan dari mimpi siang bolongnya. Yang aku tau hanya Haebin perlu didisiplinkan karena sudah tidak sopan. Tanganku mengayun cepat ke arah wajahnya yang memasang seringai memuakkan. Adrenalinku mendidih bahkan sebelum tangan itu mendarat dengan keras dan menyakitkan di wajahnya.

Sayangnya itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kulihat Haebin berjengit takut meski tanganku tak pernah sampai ke wajahnya. Pergelangan tanganku dicengkeram kuat oleh seseorang dari belakang sampai perih sekali rasanya. Tubuhku ditarik ke samping, sedikit menjauh dari Haebin.

"Tidak baik memukulnya, Jeonghannie," seketika wajah yang kemarin menyapaku di pintu apartemen berada sangat dekat denganku. Seungcheol tersenyum lebar seolah dia tidak melihat Haebin menyumpahiku. "Itu namanya penyiksaan terhadap hewan."

Tunggu, apakah aku sedang tersenyum? Aku akui kalimat Seungcheol cukup menghibur. Apalagi wajah Haebin yang seketika berubah masam mendengarnya.

Sedetik kemudian tanganku ditarik Seungcheol menjauh. Dibawanya aku keluar studio dan menuju jalanan yang mulai dipenuhi orang-orang yang pulang kerja. Sudah dua minggu ini Seungcheol datang ke tempatku bekerja, setiap kali dia lapar. Entah bagaimana caranya dia melewati resepsionis dan masuk sembarangan ke dalam studio. Seungcheol bilang dari jarak tertentu bau darahku bisa tercium seperti _cherry pie_ yang baru keluar dari pemanggang. Itu memudahkan Seungcheol dalam menemukan di studio berapa aku berada.

"Aku tau kamu bohong soal bauku," ujarku tiba-tiba. Seungcheol menghentikan kegiatannya sementara dan memandang lurus ke mataku. Berhentilah Choi Seungcheol, aku yakin kamu tidak punya kemampuan membaca pikiran. Responnya kemudian membuatku ingin menampar wajahnya, menghapus seringaian meyebalkan di sana. Ia menjilat sisa darah di lenganku dan mengendus telapak tanganku.

"Yah, memang benar. Baumu jauh dari _cherry pie_ yang manis. Busuk mungkin? Sangat busuk!" balasnya sambil mendramatisasi. Hidungnya berkerut setelah mencium sekilas tanganku. Seungcheol dan Haebin sama-sama mengatakan aku busuk, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sedang dipuji oleh Seungcheol sekarang.

Seorang pelayan mendekat dengan nampan di tangan. Dia menatap kami sekilas sebelum berdehem dan meletakkan sepiring _salad_ dan _steak_ , dua menu yang membuatku menaikkan alis.

"Seungcheol?"

Lelaki yang aku panggil itu mendengus, belum sempat dia meminum lagi darahku dan harus mendongak lagi. "Hm?"

"Aku pikir kamu bisa kenyang hanya dengan darahku. Ternyata kamu perlu makan juga," aku melirik piring makanan di meja lagi sebelum kembali ke wajah Seungcheol.

"Itu bukan untukku," aku memiringkan kepala, bertanya-tanya jika kami akan kedatangan tamu. Tapi Seungcheol secara tidak langsung menyanggah pikiran itu "Itu untukmu. Bisa-bisa kamu pingsan kalau tidak makan yang benar."

Napasku tercekat. Mataku tak lepas dari mata Seungcheol yang gelap. Aku tahu sejak tadi aku sudah tenggelam dalam tatapannya, tubuhku sudah dikuasainya sejak setetes darahku menyentuh lidahnya. Tapi sekarang aku tidak benar-benar berada di depan Choi Seungcheol. Rambut Seungcheol yang hitam legam perlahan berubah kecoklatan. Kantung matanya sedikit lebih dalam dan sekejap mata dia bukan lagi Seungcheol yang aku lihat hampir tiga minggu ini. Senyumnya terlalu indah dan matanya lembut menatapku.

Dia Joshua Hong.

Kalimat yang diucapkan Seungcheol tadi berulang di kepalaku, tapi bodohnya suara Seungcheol samar dan berbaur dengan suara Joshua. "Itu untukmu. Bisa-bisa kamu pingsan kalau tidak makan yang benar."

Joshua tak pernah mengatakan kalimat itu. Perihal kenapa wajah dan suaranya muncul tanpa izin di kepalaku, mungkin karena aku terlalu gila menghayalkannya. Aku masih terobsesi padanya sampai perlakuan baik Seungcheol selalu berubah menjadi atas nama Joshua. Dan perasaan inilah yang harus aku batasi. Perasaan ini harus aku bakar bersama hukumanku di kehidupan setelah kematian. Aku takkan pernah bisa mengubahnya, bahkan setelah semua laki-laki dan perempuan yang aku habiskan malam-malam bersama mereka, tiada satu pun yang membuat Joshua benar-benar hilang dari pikiranku.

"Jeonghan?" suaranya lirih memanggil. Satu titik dalam otakku tahu kalau Seungcheol lah yang mengucapkan namaku, namun yang sedang bertatap muka denganku adalah wajah Joshua. Aku meringis. Sedalam inikah aku terjatuh? Tak adakah seorang pun yang bisa menarikku dari lubang yang kian melebar dalam hatiku? Bahkan Joshua yang merupakan satu-satunya terang dalam hidupku bukanlah sebuah petunjuk menuju kebahagiaan, tapi perangkap yang menuntunku semakin sesat dalam kesengsaraan.

Mataku memanas seiring Seungcheol memanggil namaku. Dadaku semakin sesak dan napasku mulai tak beraturan. Wajah Joshua yang sedang tersenyum dan menutupi wajah Seungcheol seketika berubah. Matanya memicing seperti tidak percaya akan sesuatu yang baru saja dia dengar, "Sadarkah kalau itu sebuah dosa, Jeonghan? Itu kotor, kamu tidak pantas memiliki perasaan itu terhadapku." Sama persis. Benar-benar seperti yang Joshua katakan padaku hari itu. Hanya berupa ingatan tapi begitu jernih sampai-sampai aku tidak mampu meraba kenyataan dan khayalan. Hingga dia menarik tanganku menjauh dari kenangan tentang Joshua.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kekacauan yang dibuat Joshua di dalam kepalaku, aku benar-benar menatap wajah Seungcheol. Yang aku lihat di depanku adalah Seungcheol. Yang menggenggam tanganku sekarang adalah Seungcheol. Yang menghapus basah di pipiku sekarang adalah Seungcheol. Seungcheol menarikku dari kenangan-kenangan buruk yang menghantuiku. "Sudah lebih tenang?" Seungcheol bertanya sambil mengangkat alis.

Benar. Hanya Seungcheol yang bisa membawaku keluar dari mimpi buruk ini. Seungcheol yang mampu menarik tubuhku keluar dari lubang penderitaan dimana selama ini aku terjebak di dalamnya. Dialah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku merasa seperti manusia lagi.

"Tolong aku, Seungcheol."

"Kamu tahu aku lebih suka melihatmu menderita, Jeonghan."

"Munafik kamu Seungcheol! Kamu baru saja membelaku. Kemarin kamu mengobati luka dari Minhyuk, kamu harus menolongku juga sekarang! Bunuh aku sekarang. Hancurkan aku. Bakar aku sampai jadi abu!" kutarik kerah Seungcheol agar lebih dekat aku menatap matanya. Aku katakan padanya ini bukan sebuah permohonan tapi perintah, yang artinya aku tidak akan menerima penolakan.

Alih-alih menjauh, wajah Seungcheol mendekat padaku. Sekali lagi napasku tercekat dan dadaku sesak, tapi untuk alasan yang berbeda. Tidak seperti yang ada dalam artikel, tangan-tangan Seungcheol yang menyusup ke pinggangku tidak sedingin mayat. Faktanya mereka memang bukan mayat hidup. Napasnya menampar wajahku dan di bawah tatapannya aku membeku. Selalu seperti ini, Seungcheol menaklukanku hanya dengan berada di jarak sedekat ini dan seketika seluruh tubuhku tidak berfungsi dengan semestinya.

"Aku bilang aku akan membunuhmu. Itu pasti, Jeonghan. Tidak ada satu pun inangku yang bertahan hidup sampai saat ini dan itu juga yang akan terjadi padamu. Hanya sampai aku menemukan penggantimu. Dan itu tidak akan sulit melihat betapa hancurnya dunia yang kita tempati sekarang," Seungcheol berujar dengan penekanan di setiap suku katanya. Bukannya terdengar seperti sebuah janji, kalimatnya lebih seperti ancaman di telingaku.

Jika benar tidak sulit mencari penggantiku, lalu kenapa sampai hampir sebulan berlalu dia tidak menemukan satupun?

Tunggu. Benar saja ini tidak sulit. Pengganti yang diinginkan Seungcheol selama ini sudah ada di depan mataku. Aku terlalu muak melihatnya sampai lupa dia bisa membantu kematianku untuk datang lebih cepat. Aku berhenti mencengkeram kerah Seungcheol dan beralih menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya. Tanganku gemetar kegirangan, "S-Seungcheol, aku tau siapa yang cocok menjadi pengganti-"

Kalimat itu tidak sempat aku selesaikan ketika tiba-tiba terdengar keributan di bagian depan kedai. Beberapa perempuan berteriak dan sayup-sayup suara seseorang menggeram. Aku dorong tubuh Seungcheol ke belakang dan mengintip dari sekat yang membatasi mejaku dan Seungcheol dari bagian depan. Di sana sosok Joshua yang nyata berdiri bersama Seokmin dan beberapa rekannya, sibuk melilit tubuh seorang lelaki dengan rantai. Mereka berpakaian serba hitam dan menggunakan rompi dengan pistol Glock 43 di tangan, pistol yang aku temukan di bawah bantal Seokmin. Mereka para pemburu dan mereka datang untuk menangkap Seungcheol dan teman-temannya lagi.

Aku menyumpah dalam hati ketika mataku dan Joshua bertemu. Sekejap dia berlari ke arahku sebelum aku sempat menoleh kea rah Seungcheol. "Jeonghan! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" ia tiba di depanku dengan dahi berkerut dan napas yang terengah. Segera dia menyambar wajahku, "Kamu pucat sekali! Apa kamu baru saja digigit?" tanyanya dengan panik. Aku lebih panik lagi.

Tidak. Setelah ini Joshua akan melihat Seungcheol yang ada di belakangku. Akan ada suara tembakan yang menembus dada atau bisa saja kepalanya. Aku akan menyaksikan Seungcheol berubah menjadi abu, tertiup angina dan menghilang selamanya. Tidak. Tidak mungkin secepat ini.

Tatapan Joshua belum beralih dariku dan itu membuat jantungku semakin terpacu, takut dia akan berpaling. Tapi matanya tiba-tiba melebar dan bibirnya terbuka, "Choi Seungcheol?"

Tbc

a.n. Aku baliiikkk. Aslinya chapter ini udah selesai sebelum puasa tapi bermasalah sama uploadnya. Tambah lagi UAS nya anak DKV itu luar biasa banget… Chapter 5 kira-kira update habis lebaran yaaa

makasih banyak buat yang udah sempetin baca, fave sama follow apalagi review. Review kalian itu berharga banget loh jd semacam moodbuster (kalo misalnya aku ngerasa pengen nyerah aja ngelanjutin ini XP). Kalo ada yg ga dimengerti tanya aja :)

lastly, review kalian sangat sangat dinantikan, thanks a lot for reading ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Vows

A Jeongcheol fanfic by titans_generation

Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Joshua (read: not Jihancheol)

Characters belong to themselves

Yaoi/BoyxBoy

Trigger Warning

Please enjoy ^^

 **5\. Replacement 2**

Ini kali kedua aku berhadapan dengan wajah gugup Joshua, saat yang pertama ialah ketika Seungcheol kabur dari apartemennya. Ia berdiri di depanku dengan bahu yang naik turun. Kedua matanya terkunci padaku. Aku harap akan begitu selamanya, atau setidaknya sampai Seungcheol di belakangku menemukan jalan untuk menghindari perhatian Joshua dan teman-temannya.

Joshua mengambil langkah cepat mendekatiku. Diraihnya kedua sisi wajahku sambil matanya mencari-cari sesuatu, sesuatu yang sedang aku sembunyikan di sana. "Kamu pucat sekali! Apa kamu baru saja digigit?" tanyanya dengan panik. Kesusahan aku menelan ludah ketika nama itu meluncur dari bibirnya, "Choi Seungcheol?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan terbata. Aku tahu tidak ada jalan untuk lari. Aku tahu sebentar lagi Seungcheol akan berakhir. Tidak ada gunanya mengulur waktu. Tidak ada celah untuk Seungcheol. Tidak ada celah untukku mendapat kematian yang bahagia.

"Oh, Jeonghan, aku mohon jangan berbohong kali ini. Kamu bertemu Choi Seungcheol lagi atau tidak?" Joshua mengguncang bahuku pelan. Dahiku berkerut mendengar kalimatnya. Tidak kah Joshua melihat makhluk yang sedang dibicarakannya tengah duduk di balik punggungku sekarang?

Mengindahkan keraguan, aku menoleh ke sofa di belakangku. Mataku membola seketika. Aku lupa cara bernapas melihat apa yang ada di balik punggungku. Tempat dimana Seungcheol duduk sebelumnya itu telah kosong, seolah tidak pernah ada dia di sana. Sudut bibirku tertarik seraya aku berbalik menghadap Joshua. Tawaku pecah, membuat wajah Joshua berubah bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Joshua? Siapa Choi Seungcheol? Aku pikir dia sudah mati di tanganmu," aku tepuk pundak Joshua pelan ketika aku bangkit. Hangat tangannya berangsur menghilang dari kedua bahuku; toh aku tidak bisa meminta lebih. "Aku duluan ya? Jihoon belum makan malam sepertinya."

"Jeonghan," belum selangkah aku beranjak, Joshua kembali memanggilku. Aku memutar tubuh menghadapnya, senyum di wajahku telah pudar. Air mukanya kali ini sangat serius seraya ia meraih sesuatu di pinggangnya. Pistol hitam itu muncul dalam pandanganku dan gagangnya yang dingin menyentuh telapak tanganku, entah sejak kapan Joshua menangkap pergelangan tanganku.

"Untuk apa ini?"

"Simpan saja. Akan sangat berguna ketika si Seungcheol itu kembali."

Senjata itu aku amati tanpa minat. Ada nama Joshua dan lambang pemburu di sana.

"Kamu ingin aku membunuh makhluk itu? Seperti yang kalian lakukan? Kamu ingin aku jadi salah satu dari kalian?"

Joshua menghela napas dengan berat sebelum ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya ingin kamu melindungi diri dengan itu. Yakinlah akan ada banyak makhluk haus darah yang mengincarmu setelah ini. Jeonghan, aku hanya ingin kamu hidup."

Sejenak aku memandangi wajah Joshua, jauh dalam diriku masih mencari sedikit saja celah di hatinya. Dan sampai kapanpun aku menatap mata indahnya, tak akan aku temukan rasa itu di dalamnya.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk mengubur dalam-dalam perasaanku padanya. Tapi, Joshua, bantulah aku untuk setidaknya mengubah sosokmu di mataku menjadi sekedar teman jika memang tak mungkin aku benar-benar lepas darimu. Dan kalimatnya itu bukannya membuatku berhenti putus asa, namun semakin menghancurkanku. Tak ada gunanya aku hidup jika suatu hari aku harus melihatmu berdiri di altar bersama seorang wanita yang sangat beruntung, sementara aku masih bergelut dengan mama di bawah selimut dan menampari wajah Jihoon.

Aku tersenyum pahit. Sekali lagi pistol itu aku amati. Kusapu ukiran nama Joshua dengan ibu jariku. "Kamu memberi senjata yang salah, Joshua." Kening Joshua berkedut mendengar perkataanku. "Ini juga bisa melukai manusia kan? Kamu yakin memberiku ini?"

Pistol itu aku arahkan ke lantai, aku tarik _slide_ -nya dan aku lepaskan sebelum aku angkat kembali dan menodongkannya ke pelipis kananku sendiri. Kukirimkan seulas senyuman pada Joshua yang terkesiap. Kulihat ia mulai bangkit ketika jariku berada di pelatuk dan melompat ke arahku ketika pelatuknya akan aku tarik.

"Bang!" teriakanku membuat Joshua membeku di tempat, tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku seperti berusaha mencegah pelurunya menembus kepalaku. Aku terkekeh melihat wajahnya yang penuh ketakutan.

Tidak, tentu saja aku takkan mengakhiri hidup dengan tanganku sendiri. Ada janji yang harus aku tepati. Pelatuk pistol itu tak pernah aku tarik dan aku dorong badan pistol ke dada Joshua. Aku tak perlu benda itu. Jika memang aku akan berakhir, tidak ada apapun yang bisa mencegahnya kan?

Aku berbalik dan meninggalkan Joshua yang masih berusaha memberikan pistolnya padaku. Jika ada makhluk berbahaya yang harus aku hindari, itu adalah aku sendiri. Akulah yang tak mampu melupakan perasaanku terhadap Joshua. Yang tak mampu melawan mama. Yang membenci adik kandungku sendiri. Yang serakah akan perhatian. Yang mengharapkan kematian ketika kematian itu sendiri tidak menginginkanku.

.

.

.

Pintu apartemenku masih terkunci rapat ketika aku pulang, tanda mama belum kembali. Seisi apartemen juga terlalu sunyi; entah Jihoon sedang tidur atau sudah mati menenggak racun. Lampu di setiap ruangan satu-persatu aku nyalakan dan yang terakhir adalah di kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi itu seharusnya kosong karena tidak dikunci dari dalam. Lantainya dingin karena tak seorang pun yang menggunakannya untuk beberapa waktu. Tapi di dalam bak mandi aku dapati sepasang lutut muncul di permukaan air dingin yang banjir sampai ke lantai. Keran air masih menyala dan semakin memenuhi bak mandi itu.

Aku mendekat tanpa ragu, sudah yakin siapa pemilik kaki-kaki kurus yang memucat itu. Yoon Jihoon. Sebagian besar wajahnya tenggelam namun dia masih bisa bernapas. Matanya tertutup rapat seperti menanti air itu menelan kepalanya dan mencekik napasnya. Baju kaos putihku masih melekat di tubuhnya dengan sepasang celana pendek.

"Jihoon," panggilku, memastikan apa dia masih hidup atau sudah menjemput maut.

Tiba-tiba kedua matanya terbuka dan wajahnya sedikit terangkat. Bibirnya yang membiru bergetar ketika matanya bertemu denganku. "Lapar," ujarnya singkat. Bukannya meminta tolong atau apapun, hanya satu kata itu.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Tidak sekali Jihoon seperti ini. Sering aku dapati dia duduk di meja makan sambil memandangi langit-langit dapur dengan sebilah pisau di lengan dan darah yang mengucur dari pangkal pahanya. Terkadang ujung-ujung jari Jihoon memerah dan terkelupas, bekas ia gigit entah kenapa. Biasanya ini terjadi setelah mama mendisiplinkannya. Bukan seperti yang mama lakukan padaku, hanya marah-marah singkat ditemani cambuk.

Dan itu terbukti dari bekas merah yang memanjang di punggung Jihoon ketika aku sibuk melucuti pakaiannya. Dia menjerit kesakitan ketika aku mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk dan hanya dengan sehelai kain itu Jihoon melenggang ke dapur, menagih makan malam yang biasanya aku bawa.

Kami duduk berhadapan di meja makan beberapa saat kemudian, tenggelam dalam hening seperti biasa. Jihoon sibuk melahap _burger_ yang aku beli sepulang dari restoran, masih hanya menggunakan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Aku sendiri hanya menyisakan atasan piyamaku dan sepasang _boxer_ , menekuk lutut di atas kursi dan memandangi adikku.

Lama aku mengamati Jihoon, memerhatikan remah-remah roti dan sisa saos yang jatuh ke lantai juga menempel di sekitar bibirnya. Beberapa kali air menetes dari ujung rambutnya yang berantakan ke bawah matanya yang kosong. Aku mencoba menghitung bekas luka di tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang, luka lama juga yang baru dibuatnya. Bekas cambukan dari mama tidak masuk hitungan karena itu bukan hasil karya Jihoon sendiri.

Aku selalu iri dengan Jihoon. Setelah papa meninggalkan mama demi bersumpah janji dengan seorang wanita satu lantai di bawah apartemen kami, mama mulai merubah caranya mendisiplinkan aku dan Jihoon. Tujuh tahun yang lalu mama melarangku untuk memotong rambut atau setidaknya membiarkannya sepanjang bahu, membelikanku pakaian untuk perempuan dan aksesoris yang feminim. Jihoon dilarang keluar rumah bahkan untuk sekolah, mama takut Jihoon akan mengganggu anak perempuan lain.

Di tahun berikutnya mama mulai melakukan hal yang menjijikan. Berawal dari membawa teman perempuannya ke rumah dan menjamahnya di ruang tamu, mama mulai melihatku dengan cara yang berbeda. Aku sadar betul wajahku termasuk feminim dibandingkan dengan laki-laki pada umumnya. Dan perubahan perilaku mama itu mengajariku cara mencari kesenangan singkat dengan memangsa dan dimangsa. Awalnya Jihoon juga diperlakukan sama, tapi mama tak bisa melihat Jihoon sebagai anak gadisnya juga. Jihoon berakhir menjadi bulan-bulanan mama ketika tidak ada alasan untuknya mendisiplinkanku.

Sekarang aku sudah berumur 22 tahun dan sesekali masih harus didisiplinkan oleh mama. Aku takkan menyangkal kalau aku menikmati saat-saat itu, dengan mata yang tertutup dan telinga yang ditulikan.

"Tapi kenapa caranya harus berbeda?" dulu aku tanyakan itu pada mama berkali-kali tanpa pernah ia jawab. Kenapa hanya tubuhku yang nodanya menempel dan tidak bisa dibersihkan? Kenapa mama melakukan semua hal itu padaku? Jika boleh memilih, aku lebih suka dicambuk sampai pingsan daripada harus menemani mama di ranjang. Aku selalu iri pada Jihoon.

Hanya karena aku berparas sedikit lebih feminim bukan berarti mama harus melupakan genderku yang sebenarnya. Hanya karena Jihoon sedikit depresi dan sekali masuk rumah sakit karena keracunan pembersih lantai yang diminumnya sendiri, bukan berarti mama harus mengurangi kadar 'ketegasannya'.

Sejenak pikiranku kosong. Aku perhatikan lagi bekas luka di sekujur tubuh Jihoon dan seketika aku teringat kalimat yang tak sempat aku selesaikan untuk Seungcheol.

Tiba-tiba aku berdiri. Kursi yang aku duduki jatuh ke belakang saking tergesa-gesanya aku berlari ke dekat westafel. Sebilah pisau yang tergeletak di dasar westafel terlihat sangat berkilau saat aku meraihnya. Dalam sekejap mata aku menarik tangan Jihoon sampai ia terjungkal dari kursi meja makan dan menjatuhkan _burger_ -nya. Tubuh kecil Jihoon aku tindih sambil aku menggores ujung jari telunjuknya. Ia meronta sambil menjerit, menjambak rambutku yang terurai supaya aku melepaskan tangannya.

Darah seketika keluar dari lukanya yang menganga, meluncur sampai ke telapak tangan Jihoon. Aku amati cairan merah itu lekat-lekat, mencari sesuatu yang tak seharusnya aku ketahui.

Gagal menemukan yang tadinya aku cari, kucoba mendekatkan jari Jihoon yang terluka dan aku masukan ke dalam mulut. Rasanya biasa saja, asin, seperti logam dan menjijikan. Aku lepaskan tangan Jihoon setelahnya dan membiarkan dia menjerit dan menjambak rambutku. Sementara itu aku memandangi tanganku sendiri, menarik napas yang dalam sebelum membuat luka yang sama seperti milik Jihoon di jari tengahku. Cepat-cepat aku memasukannya ke dalam mulut dan menghisap darah yang keluar. Aku terdiam sejenak, sibuk mengecap rasa darahku sendiri.

"Brengsek!" umpatku dengan keras. Jihoon membisu seketika, tersentak karena tak pernah mendengarku mengumpat. Aku menoleh padanya dengan napas memburu dan amarah yang meluap-luap. Tangan Jihoon kembali aku tarik dan jarinya aku hisap sebelum beralih pada lukaku lagi.

Tidak ada yang berbeda.

Aku hampir hilang akal. Kulihat lagi wajah Jihoon yang penuh air mata tapi minim ekspresi. Aku yakin instingku benar. Mungkin memang hanya mereka yang bisa membedakan rasa darah manusia. Tapi aku tetap yakin darah Jihoon akan sesuai dengan lidah Seungcheol. Aku yakin Seungcheol akan menyukainya. Jihoon lah yang akan menggantikanku.

Segera kusambar telepon genggamku yang ada di meja dan mencari nama Seungcheol. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bersikeras Seungcheol menelponku jika dia akan datang. Kutunggu lelaki berambut hitam itu mengangkat telepon dengan antusias, Jihoon masih berada di bawahku dan mencengkeram rambutku.

"Jeongha-"

"Rumahku, Seungcheol. Sekarang!" potongku segera setelah kudengar suaranya di seberang. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali bertanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku bilang aku punya penggantiku kan? Kamu bisa mengeceknya sekarang. Dia takkan lari, jadi cepatlah," balasku cepat. Napasku memburu saking semangatnya aku menyerahkan tumbal kepada malaikat kematianku.

Seungcheol takkan kecewa. Ia pasti akan menyukai Jihoon.

.

.

.

Aku dan Jihoon beralih ke sofa ruang tamu. Jihoon masih sibuk menghabiskan _burger_ -nya; ia menolak untuk memakai pakaian sampai mama datang untuk mendisiplinkannya. Aku gelisah sejak Seungcheol mengaminkan permintaanku untuk datang. Lengan piyama kutarik-tarik sambil gigi-gigiku mengunyah bibir.

Nyaris aku melompat ketika bel apartemen bergema nyaring di koridor. Dengan langkah yang lebar aku meninggalkan Jihoon sambil menggumamkan lagu yang aku sendiri tak tahu judulnya. Kupasang senyuman paling lebar ketika pintu apartemen aku buka dan kusambut Seungcheol dengan cengiran yang sudah lama tidak aku keluarkan.

Tapi di sisi Seungcheol, ekspresinya sungguh berlawanan. Dia menarik sudut bibirnya singkat sebelum melewati tubuhku yang menunggunya di ambang pintu. Tak ada seringaian yang biasa tergambar di wajah tampannya, hanya kosong yang sukses melunturkan senyumku.

Kuputar tubuhku untuk memandang punggung Seungcheol yang menjauh dan menghilang ke ruang tamu. Bahunya turun dan dagunya rendah, tidak arogan seperti pertama kami bertemu meski dalam balutan kemeja hitam polos yang seharusnya meninggikan penampilannya.

Dengan langkah pelan aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan di sana kutemukan Seungcheol sudah berdiri di depan Jihoon. Mereka bertukar pandang dalam diam sebelum Jihoon melempar sisa roti di tangannya ke wajah Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menoleh ke arahku dengan alis terangkat, "Ini yang kamu maksud penggantimu?"

"Dia adikku. Bukankah baunya menggiurkan?" aku mengangguk cepat seperti anak kecil, seolah tahu pernyataanku barusan benar.

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum miring sebelum tangan-tangannya yang besar menangkap bahu Jihoon dan mendorongnya jatuh ke sofa. Jihoon mulai meronta dalam kurungan Seungcheol ketika kedua kakinya diapit paha lelaki bersurai hitam itu. Kedua mata Seungcheol yang tajam membalas tatapan benci dari Jihoon; tiba-tiba aku ingin menjadi objek yang dilihat Seungcheol sekarang. Dalam posisi itu mereka terlihat seperti akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh ditambah hanya perut sampai ke paha Jihoon yang tertutup handuk.

Sementara aku menonton mereka di ambang pintu, Seungcheol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jihoon. Ujung hidungnya menyentuh leher Jihoon dan perlahan naik ke rahang saat ia mulai menghirup dalam-dalam bau adik laki-lakiku. Kutarik napasku cepat ketika bibir Seungcheol menyunggingkan senyum yang sering muncul di wajahnya; kali ini bukan untukku.

"Mengagumkan, Jeonghan. Darimana kamu tahu bau adikmu akan seenak ini?" ujarnya.

Jauh dalam dadaku aku bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi dengan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir ranum Seungcheol. Aku ingin tersenyum, senang karena akhirnya penderitaanku akan berakhir. Tetapi di satu sisi, aku ingin mencongkel mata Jihoon yang masih terpaku pada wajah makhluk haus darah di atasnya. Akhirnya kukulum senyumku, menahan perasaan aneh yang menggumpal dalam tenggorokan.

Susah payah aku bertanya pada pemilik mata sekelam malam itu, "Jadi, kapan kamu memenuhi janjimu?"

Seungcheol tersenyum makin lebar, "Sabarlah. Aku bahkan belum mencicipi darahnya."

Suaraku seakan dicuri ketika apa yang terjadi di depanku berhasil di proses oleh otakku. Tubuh bagian atas Seungcheol turun perlahan, mendekat ke dada Jihoon yang telanjang. Lagi dihirupnya bau Jihoon, bau darah yang membekas di jari telunjuknya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat sampai hidung Seungcheol nyaris bersentuhan dengan hidung Jihoon. Tangan kiri Seungcheol yang tadinya menahan bahu adikku kini naik ke leher, memijit pelan titik dimana biasanya mereka menggigit.

Aku kira Seungcheol akan langsung menancapkan taringnya ke leher Jihoon, menghisapnya pelan sampai dirasanya cukup untuk tahu rasa darah adikku. Tidak pernah aku bayangkan dia akan menautkan bibirnya dan Jihoon, memagutnya dalam sambil tangannya menyentuh leher adikku satu-satunya.

Seketika aku lupa caranya bernapas menonton Seungcheol melumat bibir adikku. Entah itu triknya untuk membuat adikku berhenti meronta atau iseng belaka, yang aku tahu tangan Seungcheol yang naik turun di pinggang Jihoon benar-benar membuat kepalaku terasa mendidih. Tanpa sadar tanganku sudah terkepal, tak tahan ingin meninju orang yang tengah melenguh keras di bawah Seungcheol

Kualihkan perhatianku ke karpet usang di bawah kakiku, ada noda kuning menjijikan di sana. Tapi sekeras apapun aku mencoba, tetap aku tak mampu menulikan telingaku dari suara desahan Jihoon yang memekakan. Kulihat ujung taring Seungcheol sudah menembus kulit leher adikku dan membuat sedikit darah keluar dari lukanya. Namun tangan Seungcheol yang sekarang sibuk meraba paha bagian dalam Jihoon membuatku kesal bukan main.

Aku berlari ke kamarku, tak tahan dengan adegan tidak pantas yang dimainkan adikku sekarang. Bodoh memang. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku melakukannya dengan orang yang berbeda, bahkan dengan mamaku sendiri. Tapi kenapa hanya melihat Seungcheol menjamah sedikit tubuh adikku membuatku benar-benar mual?

Tanpa menutup pintu aku berjongkok di samping tempat tidur sambil menutup rapat-rapat telingaku. Suara Jihoon masih saja bergema di penjuru apartemen kecil kami dan semakin jelas terdengar. Bayang-bayang perbuatan Seungcheol dan Jihoon di ruang tamu tidak bisa hilang dan semakin menghantui akal sehatku. Rasa asin dan logam kembali memenuhi lidahku dari darah yang keluar dari bibir yang aku gigit kuat-kuat. Kulit kepalaku seperti akan robek saking kuatnya aku menjambak rambutku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba air mata meleleh ke pipiku, rasanya perih seolah ada luka memanjang yang terbentuk di sana. Isakan tertahan keluar dari sela bibirku yang gemetar. Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat dan ada sesuatu yang meremasnya sampai dadaku terasa sesak.

Apa yang terjadi denganku sekarang? Saat ditolak oleh Joshua, bahkan ketika pertama kali didisiplinkan oleh mama, rasanya tak pernah sesakit ini. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi takut Seungcheol akan marah dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Jadilah aku telan bulat-bulat raungan tangisanku sendiri sambil meringkuk menyedihkan, benar-benar gagal untuk meredam suara aktivitas dua orang di luar.

Satu pertanyaan muncul dalam benakku, kenapa harus Jihoon yang diperlakukan selembut itu oleh semua orang?

Kupeluk kedua lututku erat. Lengan piyamaku basah seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Jendela kamarku bergetar oleh riuh alam yang ikut mengejek penderitaanku. Malam ini untuk Jihoon akan ada Seungcheol yang mendekapnya dan mayatku akan membeku kedinginan.

Tiba-tiba tanganku terasa hangat ditangkup sepasang tangan milik orang lain. Tangan-tangan besar itu milik Seungcheol. Ia berlutut di depanku sambil kedua iris gelapnya menembus milikku. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Menepati janjimu?" tanyaku dengan suara yang parau.

"Aku mencium kemarahan yang sangat di rumah ini. Aku pikir itu dari adikmu tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukan amarah sedikitpun. Ternyata itu milikmu," Seungcheol melempar senyum ke arahku. Ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir bawahku yang terluka dan perlahan mengusapnya. Bekas darahku yang menempel di jarinya ia jilat seperti sisa saus tomat.

Aku memandangnya sejenak, menikmati setiap detail lekuk wajah Seungcheol yang terpahat indah. Mencoba mencari apa yang Seungcheol pikirkan ketika sedang menatapku adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia. Jika di mata mama kudapati kesedihan dan di dalam milik Joshua ada kekecewaan, tak kutemukan apapun di mata Seungcheol.

Seungcheol lain.

Yang aku lihat di matanya hanyalah pantulan wajahku yang mengenaskan. Isi hatinya tidak bisa aku baca atau mungkin rasa yang ada di dalam dirinya begitu kompleks dibandingkan manusia. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa setiap kali kudapati diriku menyelam dalam manik gelap itu, mencari seperti apa aku di matanya dan akhirnya tersesat. Seperti sekarang dan aku terlupa dengan sakit yang tadinya begitu menyesakkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Jeonghan. Tapi kamu selalu membuatku lapar," ucapnya sambil menyeka jejak air mata yang membekas di pipiku. Tangan itu kemudian turun ke daguku dan dengan hati-hati memiringkan kepalaku. Akses ke leherku terbuka lebar untuk Seungcheol dan lelaki itu tidak buang waktu untuk segera menempelkan bibirnya ke permukaan kulitku. Alisku berkerut mengingat apa yang baru bibirnya itu lakukan dengan Jihoon.

Meskipun perasaan kesal masih mengendap dalam diriku, kudapati kedua tanganku merayap ke lengan Seungcheol dan berpegangan pada bahunya yang lebar. Kurasakan darahku berdesir naik, tumpah ke dalam mulut Seungcheol yang hangat sambil ibu jarinya mengelus lembut pipiku.

Hati-hati Seungcheol menarik kembali taringnya dan menjilat sisa darah yang keluar. Ditempelkannya dahi kami sebentar sambil menyunggingkan senyum sebelum ia mengangkat tubuhku ke kasur. Dia benar-benar memperlakukanku dengan lembut malam itu. Gigitannya pelan agar aku tidak terkejut dengan rasa sakit yang belum dibius olehnya. Seungcheol tidak buru-buru menghisap darahku seperti dikejar pemburu, tapi perlahan seolah memberikanku waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Malam itu aku memeluk punggungnya lebih erat, di dalamnya aku sampaikan salam perpisahan. Tangan Seungcheol menyentuh lembut tengkuk leher dan pinggulku sambil dia minum. Di luar pepohonan meraung dijamah angin dan tanah basah bergetar dicambuk petir. Namun semua seolah teredam oleh gema pujian demi pujian yang dilontarkan Seungcheol padaku. Meski sudah meyakinkan diri bahwa semua itu hanya omong kosong, toh aku tetap terjatuh dalam mata gelapnya.

"Darahmu lebih menggiurkan. Kamu yang terbaik Jeonghan," pujinya sambil menyisir rambutku dengan jari-jarinya. Kata-kata Seungcheol mulai merasuk ke dalam kepalaku. Seulas senyuman mengembang di wajahku begitu saja. Bahkan darah Jihoon tidak bisa mengalahkanku dan aku bangga akan itu.

Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri. Kupandangi langit-langit kamarku yang remang, kusam dan retak. Kemudian mataku beralih ke Seungcheol yang sibuk membubuhi dadaku dengan kecupan; entah sejak kapan kancing piyamaku terbuka. Mataku seketika mengabur dan pipiku kembali basah. Jantungku berdetak kencang sampai dadaku terasa sesak.

 _Ini tidak mungkin._

Seungcheol menatap mataku dalam. Seluruh tubuhku melemah di bawah tatapannya yang tajam dan lapar. Tangan Seungcheol naik untuk mengusap kepalaku lagi, turun ke pipi dan ibu jarinya berakhir di bibirku.

 _Aku yakin dengan pasti ini adalah efek cairan pembius yang ada dalam mulut Seungcheol. Tidak lebih._

Wajah yang ketampanannya sungguh tidak manusiawi itu mendekat. Deru napas Seungcheol menyentuh setiap inci kulit wajahku, membuat sekujur tubuhku meremang. Dengan lembut dan sangat berhati-hati Seungcheol meleburkan batas antara dia dan aku. Mataku tertutup rapat dalam pagutannya yang memabukkan. Malam itu seharusnya sangat dingin dan mencekam dikelilingi badai petir dan hujan, tapi keringat tetap mengucur di pelipisku.

Aku tak pernah tahu sebuah ciuman yang biasa aku lakukan seharusnya terasa semanis ini. Aku takkan pernah tahu jika saja Seungcheol tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupku dan memberikannya.

Seungcheol menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku ketika ciuman itu terlepas, mengumpulkan oksigen yang saat itu benar-benar kami butuhkan. Kutatap mata Seungcheol sejenak sebelum kepala Seungcheol aku tarik ke arahku, sekali lagi merasakan tekstur bibirnya. Bagi Seungcheol itu mungkin semacam izin untuk menjamah diantara selangkanganku.

Sengaja aku melenguh keras-keras, berharap Jihoon mendengarnya dan membuat dia sadar aku lebih baik darinya. Meski ragu kubuka kakiku sedikit lebih lebar. Seungcheol menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memainkan lidahnya di bagian depan boxerku yang mulai sesak. Semua ini terasa seperti pengalaman pertama, dipenuhi rasa gugup dan antisipasi di bawah tatapan Seungcheol yang tak pernah gagal melumpuhkanku.

"Jeonghan," panggilan Seungcheol seketika membuyarkan khayalanku tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Ia baru melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika mata kami saling bertemu, "Aku tahu darahmu sangat luar biasa, tapi aku penasaran apa milikmu ini juga sama menggiurkannya dengan darahmu."

Aku hampir tersedak mendengar kalimatnya. Sempat-sempatnya dia memikirkan kata-kata tidak senonoh seperti itu. Senyuman mengembang begitu saja di wajahku saat aku menjawabnya, "Kalau kamu penasaran, kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri?" dan setelahnya aku lepas kendali. Seungcheol menanggalkan potongan kain yang masih menempel di tubuhku, membuangnya ke sembarang arah dan memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

Kuakui sekali dua aku pernah membayangkan kami berada disituasi seperti ini. Aku ingat bayangan Seungcheol yang menghapal setiap lekuk tubuhku di ujung jemarinya. Sementara itu aku hanya bisa terbaring di kasur dan memanggil-manggil namanya di antara deru napas kami yang memburu. Ranjangku berderit ketika dia menyejajarkan tubuhnya denganku, mengingat tekstur bibirku untuk kesekian kali. Dalam ingatan yang samar kudapati jarak yang memisahkan aku dan Seungcheol sudah menghilang.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu itu hanya sebatas khayalan. Tak kusangka akan ada hari dimana Seungcheol memelukku erat dan bagian dari dirinya berada jauh di dalam diriku. Hal ini seharusnya sudah biasa bagiku. Tapi berada di bawah tatapan mata Seungcheol yang penuh misteri rupanya mampu menerbangkanku lebih tinggi dari siapapun. Salam perpisahan tak seharusnya seindah ini.

Di tengah hilangnya akal sehatku Seungcheol menautkan jemari kami berdua dan menyunggingkan senyuman yang begitu menenangkan hati. Aku bahkan lupa aku akan mati di tangannya. Namaku malam itu mengalir dari bibirnya dalam nada yang berayun seperti ombak, lembut seperti semilir angin, tenang seperti danau dan hangat seperti sebuah pelukan yang dia hadiahkan untukku saat itu, "Jeonghan."

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

 _Aku tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan ini lagi_.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

a.n. pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf...hiatusnya kelamaan. Pulkam bukan berarti punya banyak waktu luang, sama aja sibuknya kayak lg kuliah…

secondly, I sincerely apologize for the failed enaena scene OTL

lastly, kindly leave your thoughts karna review kalian sangat sangat dinantikan, thanks a lot for reading ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Blood Vows

A Jeongcheol fanfic by titans_generation

Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Joshua (read: not Jihancheol)

Characters belong to themselves

Yaoi/BoyxBoy

Trigger Warning

Please enjoy

 **6\. Drift Away**

Dingin merayap naik dari jari-jari kakiku ketika perlahan nyawaku terkumpul. Selimut menutupi sampai ke daguku namun ujungnya tak sampai menghangatkan kakiku yang telanjang. Sebenarnya tak hanya kaki, tanpa perlu melihat aku tahu tubuhku tengah polos tanpa sehelai benang; selain selimut tipis yang hanya sedikit melawan hawa dingin. Cahaya matahari yang menembus kaca jendela pagi itu lembut, mungkin tertutup lapisan awan bekas badai semalam. Tapi itu cukup untuk membentuk bayangan tubuhku yang membelakangi jendela.

Masih setengah sadar mataku memandang kosong kertas dinding yang lusuh, meraba-raba apa aku sudah mati atau belum. Satu tarikan napas membuktikan aku masih berada di dunia dan akan segera menghadapi hari-hariku yang penuh lelucon. Kugeser tubuhku sedikit, menyembunyikan kaki-kakiku yang mulai kedinginan. Ini masih terlalu awal untuk memulai kegiatan, tapi aku tahu bantal di samping milikku telah dingin.

Aku tidak perlu berbalik untuk tahu seseorang yang di sampingku semalam telah pergi. Setiap kali akan selalu seperti itu. Setiap orang yang menghabiskan malam denganku akan lenyap ketika fajar menyingsing. Kecuali mama. Tapi bukan mama yang bersamaku semalam dan itu membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Bodohnya aku memikirkan sesuatu yang menggelikan malam itu. Seungcheol tak lebihnya pelampiasan emosiku yang tak terbendung. Begitu juga sebaliknya, aku hanya peredam nafsu Seungcheol.

Tapi aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuatku sedikit berharap Seungcheol masih berbaring di sana. Ujung selimutku aku genggam dan aku menghela napas panjang sebelum memutar badanku. Benar saja, Seungcheol tak ada di sana. Bantalku sedikit cekung, tanda seseorang sempat merebahkan kepalanya. Kuraih bantal itu, merabanya pelan sambil mencari bukti keberadaan Seungcheol di sana. Mataku turun ke bawah, perutku terasa lengket dan ada sesuatu yang mengering di kulitku; entah itu milik Seungcheol atau milikku.

Ada suara ketukan di laci tepat di samping tempat tidurku. Cepat-cepat aku bangkit dan berbalik, takut mama menemukanku dalam keadaan kotor seperti ini. Namun yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurku bukan mama atau Jihoon.

Choi Seungcheol.

Tangannya membawa bungkusan obat dan yang satunya tengah meletakkan gelas di atas laci. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya untuk bertukar pandang denganku. Kuteliti wajahnya yang mengantuk karna tak terbiasa tidur di malam hari, rambutnya yang basah dan acak-acakan namun tetap terlihat tampan, lengan besarnya dan tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi sepasang celana berbahan denim sampai tetesan air yang meluncur dari dada ke perutnya. Sejenak aku merasa iri dengan bentuk tubuhnya, jauh jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhku yang kurus.

Tiba-tiba Seungcheol melemparkan bungkus obat penambah darah di tangannya ke pangkuanku. "Selamat pagi, putri. Sarapanmu belum siap tapi kamu bisa minum obat itu sementara menunggu," ujarnya dengan nada yang menjengkelkan. Kuputar bola mataku dan bungkus obat itu aku lempar kembali ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak perlu minum itu pagi ini."

"Setelah darahmu aku minum semalam? Tidak, Jeonghan, kamu perlu itu." Seungcheol kembali melempar obat itu padaku.

"Aku tidak merasa sedang anemia, Seungcheol. Diamlah!"

Dan selanjutnya kami hanya saling melempar bungkus obat yang malang itu. Seungcheol sangat gesit ketika menghindar dan menangkap bungkusan itu sebelum melemparnya kembali ke arahku. Aku tertawa puas ketika plastik itu mengenai wajahnya cukup keras. Seungcheol pun akhirnya menyerah dan berhenti menyerang balik. Tapi bukan berarti ia menyerah untuk menyuruhku meminum obat. Sambil menggelengkan kepala Seungcheol membuka bungkus obat itu dan membawanya padaku dengan segelas air.

"Aku serius. Kamu harus minum obat atau si pemburu itu akan curiga. Joshua? Entahlah aku sulit mengingat nama," ujarnya. Aku sedikit kecewa dengan kalimat Seungcheol itu. Alasannya menyuruhku minum obat bukan karena dia peduli denganku ternyata, dia takut para pemburu terutama Joshua akan mencurigaiku.

Tapi tetap kusambut obat itu dan aku telan dengan berat. Seungcheol menyodorkan gelas berisi air yang dibawanya dan meminumkannya untukku. Ia duduk di sampingku sambil memastikan aku benar-benar meminum obatnya.

Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku di bawah sana. Kugeser sedikit posisiku dan bisa kurasakan cairan kental mengalir di antara pantatku. Seungcheol menyadari aku terlihat risih dan bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir, "Badanmu masih sakit?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja kamu mengeluarkannya di dalam dan sangat banyak semalam," jawabku seolah cairan Seungcheol di antara selangkanganku itu hal biasa.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kondom di kamarmu." Aku memicing ke arah Seungcheol. Tanganku menyusup ke bawah bantal dan melempar bungkus alat kontrasepsi kepadanya.

Seungcheol menatap bungkus itu sebentar sebelum menghela napas, "Ayolah, kita berdua bisa melakukan itu berkali-kali dan kamu tidak akan pernah hamil anakku, Jeonghan."

Dahiku semakin berkerut, "Kita berdua tahu alat kontrasepsi bukan hanya untuk mencegah kehamilan, Choi Seungcheol."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan lebih hati-hati lain kali. Tapi tenang saja, aku bersih," jeda sebentar ketika Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dengan tatapan curiga. Ia menunjuk wajahku sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kamu bersih kan?"

Kutepis jari Seungcheol dan balas mendekat, "Aku yakin aku lebih bersih darimu." Kami bertahan di posisi itu untuk beberapa saat. Hanya saling bertukar pandang dan beradu mata dalam diam. Tiba-tiba sudut bibir Seungcheol tertarik dan setelahnya kami tertawa lepas tanpa ada sesuatu yang lucu.

Aku coba mengingat kembali, kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa seperti ini. Mungkin bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika aku masih menyapa bunga-bunga kecil di pinggir jalan dan melambaikan tangan ke pesawat terbang yang lewat. Ketika aku pertama menggendong tubuh kecil Jihoon yang kulitnya masih merah dan mengatakan padanya aku akan jadi pahlawan super untuknya. Ketika aku meninggalkan mainanku untuk sekedar berebut digendong dengan Jihoon sepulang papa kerja.

Tawaku memudar dan mataku masih lekat pada Seungcheol yang masih meredakan tawanya. Terpikir olehku, benarkah orang ini yang membuatku merasakan perasaan itu lagi?

Seungcheol membuatku merasa berharga. Terlepas dari janji kami yang terikat darah, Seungcheol mengingatkanku bagaimana tertawa tanpa beban. Alih-alih menjadi malaikat kematianku, yang aku lihat pada diri Seungcheol sekarang adalah sosok sahabat yang tak pernah ada dalam diri Joshua; ataupun Seokmin. Aku bisa berbagi tawa dengannya dan mengatakan hal-hal yang biasanya hanya aku simpan untuk diriku sendiri. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya. Aku pun tak mampu berbohong padanya ketika hariku buruk. Kami seolah sudah saling mengenal lama walaupun aku tahu waktu kami termasuk singkat untuk mengenal seseorang sedalam ini.

Lamunanku buyar ketika suara bel terdengar. Itu bukan mama. Mama tak perlu menekan bel hanya untuk masuk rumahnya sendiri. Aku curiga itu Joshua, posisinya sebagai pemburu membuatku merasa dia ada dimanapun aku dan Seungcheol berada. Tapi Seungcheol bangkit tanpa ragu, meraih dompetnya yang tergeletak di meja dekat pintu. "Mandi sana! Sarapan kita sudah siap," ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Seungcheol rupanya memesan jajjangmyeon. Tiga porsi dan dia sendiri yang memanggil Jihoon di kamarnya. Kami bertiga duduk melingkar di depan televisi yang menayangkan berita pagi.

Sambil makan aku sesekali melirik ke arah Seungcheol. Ia sedang memerhatikan Jihoon dan mengusap kepala adikku itu dengan lembut. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Kamu menyukai Jihoon?"

Seungcheol langsung menoleh kepadaku. Alisnya terangkat dan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. "Iya, aku menyukainya. Jihoon terlihat seperti anak sekolah dasar yang lucu. Aku menyesal memperlakukannya seperti itu semalam," jawabnya sambil mengelus rambut Jihoon dan memperhatikannya makan sebelum melihat ke arahku lagi, "Aku tidak punya tampang seseorang yang menyukai hal-hal lucu kan?"

Aku menghela napas lega, entah untuk alasan apa. "Ya, kamu lebih terlihat seperti makhluk haus darah yang membunuh orang tanpa ragu." Aku berbohong. Mereka berdua terlihat menggemaskan. Seungcheol mengingatkanku dengan sosok papa yang dulu. Papa yang terlihat begitu bahagia ketika aku makan dengan lahap, yang akan mengusap kepalaku sambil memuji.

Tak kusangka aku akan mengenal sisi yang lain dari Seungcheol. Ia yang biasanya arogan dan menyebalkan, rupanya menyembunyikan diri yang hangat dan peduli. Itu menyadarkanku, aku tak seharusnya melihat semuanya seperti dua dimensi. Dimana ia hanya memiliki satu sisi. Duniaku tak pernah benar-benar gelap, karna toh kutemukan kembali kehangatan dalam hari-hariku yang beku.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya diisi oleh wajah dan suara Seungcheol. Ia masih meminum darahku ketika lapar. Untuk menghindari mama, Seungcheol akan menghubungiku lewat pesan singkat dan menjemputku di tempat kerja. Kami akan pergi ke apartemen miliknya di sisi lain kota Seoul, jauh dari tempatku. Bukan sebuah kastil besar di tengah hutan yang tampak angker dengan sarang laba-laba dan kelelawar. Tempat Seungcheol benar-benar biasa dengan satu kamar tidur dan ruang tamu yang jadi satu dengan dapur. Selanjutnya aku hanya tinggal duduk di pangkuannya dan menonton televisi selama dia makan lewat tanganku.

Sesekali kami hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti teman biasa, singgah ke warung makanan kecil atau sekedar berkeliling kota di sore hari sambil berharap kami tidak akan bertemu Joshua atau Seokmin.

Kadang aku menemaninya ke game center dan menonton Seungcheol menghentakan kakinya saat bermain Pump. Awalnya aku tidak tertarik, aku tak pernah punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang bersifat rekreasional di tengah kalutnya alur hidupku. Tapi ajakan Seungcheol untuk bermain sebuah game perang yang aku lupa namanya, mengingatkanku kalau aku seorang yang kompetitif dan benci kekalahan.

.

.

Cahaya jingga yang menyusup lewat pintu ganda kamarku menuju balkon berangsur memudar. Langit kota Seoul yang awannya seolah terbakar perlahan berubah gelap. Hari itu sekitar dua bulan setelah aku bertemu dengan Seungcheol, suatu hari di awal musim panas yang membuat keringat tak berhenti keluar dari pori-poriku meski malam telah hadir. Terima kasih banyak untuk pendingin ruangan tak berguna yang hanya menempel di dinding kamarku. Baru beberapa saat aku menginjakkan kaki di apartemen ini dan aku sudah merindukan studio tempatku bekerja yang jauh lebih sejuk dari neraka ini.

Lama kupandangi layar telepon genggamku. Pesan terakhir dari Seungcheol adalah beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika menurut kebiasaanya, Seungcheol akan memintaku datang esok hari atau lusa. Memberi makan Seungcheol perlahan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang nyaris spontan aku lakukan tanpa pikir panjang. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan taring-taring Seungcheol yang menembus kulit tangan atau leherku dan mulai meminum obat penambah darah rutin tanpa harus Seungcheol paksa.

Sayup aku mendengar suara ribut di luar apartemen seperti berpasang-pasang kaki berlari di koridor. Suara itu mendekat dan tiba-tiba pintu apartemenku digedor kencang. Tubuhku yang awalnya menempel dengan kasur seketika melompat dan reflek meraih pisau lipat dari dalam laci sambil memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menyapaku di pintu depan.

Pintu itu masih bergetar ketika aku meraih kenopnya dan aku buka dengan cepat. Tanpa sempat mengayunkan pisauku seseorang melesat masuk dan menutup pintu itu dengan keras. Kulihat seseorang yang familiar bersandar di pintu dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Seungcheol?" aku memicingkan mata melihat kain baju di bahunya robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arahku. Sepasang bibirnya terbuka dan keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Seungcheol mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menaruhnya di bibir, memberi isyarat padaku untuk diam.

Suara hentak kaki yang masih terdengar di koridor semakin mendekat ke apartemenku. Mata Seungcheol melebar dan sebelum aku sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi dia sekejap menghilang di balik pintu kamarku , meninggalkanku yang berdiri mematung dalam kebingungan.

Tak lama setelahnya bel apartemenku berdering. Aku mengira-ngira, mungkin ini sumber kepanikan Seungcheol. Sekali lagi aku meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya pelan. Celah di pintu memperlihatkan seseorang yang menggunakan seragam serba hitam. Namun rambut coklat yang ditata rapi itu sudah sangat aku kenal. Tidak salah lagi, orang inilah sumber kepanikan Seungcheol, Joshua Hong.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku singkat setelah pintu itu aku buka sedikit lebih lebar dan kuselipkan pisau lipatku di kantong celana. Mataku tak melewatkan pistol yang ada di tangan kanan Joshua. Beberapa meter di belakangnya berdiri Seokmin dan beberapa pemburu lain, sibuk memeriksa tetanggaku.

"Kami sedang patroli dan aku melihat Choi Seungcheol berlari menuju lantai tempatmu tinggal," jawab Joshua. Tangan kirinya memegang selembar foto Seungcheol yang penuh luka, mungkin diambil ketika dia menyekap Seungcheol di apartemennya dulu.

"Kalau kamu mencari Seungcheol, sayang sekali dia tidak tinggal di sini," suaraku sedikit bergetar ketika panik mulai merasukiku.

Aku tahu Joshua tidak akan secepat itu memercayai kata-kataku. Dia menghela napas sebelum meminta maaf dan mendorong pintu apartemenku. Dia melangkah masuk dan mulai melihat sekeliling ruang tamu sebelum aku mengizinkannya.

Dengan geram aku meraih bahu Joshua dan mendorongnya sedikit menjauh. "Aku pikir kamu tahu sopan santun. Apa maksudmu menerobos masuk ke rumah orang seenaknya?"

"Dan aku pikir kamu tahu kami punya izin untuk melakukan pemeriksaan di tempat yang mencurigakan," balas Joshua dingin. Dia menatap langsung ke mataku. "Aku hanya bermaksud untuk melindungi orang-orang termasuk dirimu, Jeonghan," dengan itu Joshua berjalan melewati punggungku dan memeriksa kamar mama.

Kepalaku dipenuhi dilema. Jika aku bersikeras mengusir Joshua, dia akan semakin curiga dan mungkin saja memanggil rekannya untuk menyisir seisi apartemenku. Tapi jika dia kubiarkan mencari sendiri, bukan tidak mungkin Seungcheol akan berakhir di balai kota dan ditembak mati di hadapan orang banyak. Pikiranku kacau dan amarahku mulai mendidih. Kulihat Joshua menutup pintu kamar mama setelah dia tidak menemukan apapun di sana.

"Kenapa kamu yakin sekali Seungcheol ada di sini?" tanyaku dengan gugup. Hanya itu yang muncul di kepalaku, paling tidak itu bisa mengulur waktu.

Perhatian Joshua kini teralih padaku. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun ekspresi. "Aku mengenalmu, Jeonghan. Dan aku tahu kondisimu sekarang akan menarik banyak makhluk haus darah. Seungcheol sudah pernah merasakan darahmu, itu akan membuatnya lebih sensitif dengan keberadaanmu."

Aku menyerah. Joshua sepertinya yakin betul dia akan menemukan Seungcheol di sini. Lelaki yang pernah aku cintai itu membuka kamar Jihoon dan disambut lemparan gelas dari adikku. Ia dan Seungcheol hanya dibatasi oleh dinding dan setelah Joshua selesai dengan Jihoon dan kamarnya, hanya tersisa kamarku.

Jam dinding berdetak seperti bom waktu ketika Joshua sampai di depan kamarku. Aku tak sanggup melihat dan hanya mendengar pintu kamarku dibuka. Dalam hati aku merutuk, menyumpahi kebodohan dan ketidakberdayaanku menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Aku beranikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalaku. Pintu kaca menuju balkon masih terkunci, Seungcheol tak mungkin meninggalkan kamarku dan itu membuatku semakin panik. Bibir bawahku aku gigit dan telapak tanganku basah, menunggu Joshua menemukan makhluk yang ia cari.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila muncul di kepalaku. Tidak, ini lebih seperti keinginan yang aku pendam sudah lama sekali dan hampir aku lupakan. Tidak punya pilihan lain, aku melesat ke arah Joshua. Di pikiranku hanya ada Seungcheol dan Seungcheol seorang.

Joshua mendengar derap kakiku di lantai dan menoleh cepat, mungkin bermaksud untuk menjelaskan kepadaku lagi tentang pentingnya patrolinya sekarang. Namun tak sempat ia mengatakan satu kata pun, sepasang bibirnya aku bungkam dengan bibirku. Kedua sisi wajahnya aku tangkup dengan tanganku, membawa kami semakin dekat.

Sejenak aku merasa seperti di dalam mimpi. Meski hanya sepihak, ciuman itu aku bawa lebih dalam. Di sela ciuman itu kubuka sedikit mataku dan kulihat mata Joshua melebar dalam kengerian. Aku tertawa dalam hati, apa menurut Joshua yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah makhluk mengerikan yang sedang menghisap nyawanya tanpa ampun?

Aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku ke leher Joshua. Jari-jariku menyisir rambutnya dan menariknya lebih dalam secara paksa. Beberapa saat kemudian Joshua tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan secepat aku menciumnya, secepat itu pula dia mendorong tubuhku menjauh darinya. Tak kulewatkan punggung tangan Joshua yang menyeka bibirnya sendiri dengan kasar. Oh ya, aku tidak pernah lupa kalau aku makhluk kotor di matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Yoon Jeonghan?!" bentaknya. Matanya membelalak padaku yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku tak tahan, Joshua. Sudah lama aku ingin kamu datang ke kamarku dan melakukan hal yang sepasang kekasih lakukan jika mereka hanya berduaan saja. Tidakkah kamu tahu? Aku menginginkanmu. Siapa aku untuk menolak kesempatan yang aku punya sekarang?" jawabku enteng meski aku tahu semua itu hanya omong kosong. Tidak, aku tak lagi terlalu berharap Joshua akan membalas perasaanku. Sama saja sia-sia seperti hidupku.

Alis Joshua bertaut tak suka dan aku menertawakannya ketika ia berlalu dari hadapanku. Tawaku tak berhenti sampai ku dengar pintu depan ditutup. Mataku jauh memandang dinding kamarku yang kusam. Hening yang seketika menyelimuti seisi apartemen itu mencekik leherku perlahan.

Lihatlah bagaimana wajah Joshua yang begitu jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada yang apa baru aku lakukan.

Kelopak mataku berkedut dan ada rasa menyengat di belakang mataku. Bibirku gemetar dan otakku masih memainkan wajah Joshua dan begitu kerasnya dia mendorong tubuhku tadi. Dalam diriku aku luluh lantak. Rasanya tak mungkin lagi untuk menyatukan kepingan yang telah menjadi debu itu.

"Kamu boleh tertawa sekarang, Seungcheol," kataku lirih. Kudengar gesekan di lantai kamarku dari arah tempat tidur. Rupanya Seungcheol bersembunyi di sana, sungguh klise.

Tapi bukannya suara tawa Seungcheol yang kudengar menggema di kamar, hanya hening yang berlanjut dan sepasang lengan besar melingkar di pinggangku. Seungcheol memelukku dari belakang dan kepalanya tenggelam di bahuku.

Pelan aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk bertemu mata dengan Seungcheol. Roman mukanya sulit dibaca dan aku hanya bisa merasakan jarinya mengusap bibirku, menghapus sisa-sisa ciumanku dengan Joshua. Dalam jarak yang semakin berkurang antara kami berdua, kudapati kesedihan di mata Seungcheol yang gelap sebelum menutup ketika bibir kami menyatu. Aku sendiri tak sempat mengartikan tatapan Seungcheol itu dan perlahan meleleh dalam pagutannya.

Dia membalik tubuhku pelan dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Ada sesuatu yang lain dari Seungcheol. Dia berkali-kali menyapu bibirku dengan lidahnya dan melumatnya sedikit kasar. Aku ingin berpikir kalau ia tengah berusaha menghapus jejak Joshua di sana, tapi aku tak berani meninggikan harapanku. Akhirnya kunikmati saja apa yang ia berikan dan berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang Joshua dari pikiranku.

.

.

Aku tak pernah bertanya apa yang Seungcheol lakukan untuk membayar apartemen dan biaya makanku; dia bersikeras aku harus mengisi tubuh kurus keringku. Sampai suatu malam dia menelpon dan memintaku untuk datang ke apartemennya. Di lobi aku berhadapan dengan wajah lelah Seungcheol. Kantung mata yang menghitam di bawah matanya makin jelas terlihat dan tanpa banyak bicara ia menarik tanganku menuju elevator.

Selama di dalam elevator Seungcheol menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku dan merangkul pinggangku. Lirih dia bergumam kalau kepalanya sakit dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain menepuk pelan kepalanya.

Pintu elevator terbuka dan Seungcheol menarikku keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Kaleng kopi instan berserakan di meja ruang tamu ketika kami masuk ke apartemen Seungcheol. Di atas meja itu juga ada sebuah laptop dan telepon genggam milik Seungcheol yang berdering tanda panggilan masuk.

Sejenak Seungcheol meninggalkanku di tengah ruangan untuk menjawab panggilan. Terdengar sumpah serapah dari bibirnya yang diiringi erangan 'Sudah aku kirim, bodoh, buka email-mu!'. Aku rasa Seungcheol sedang marah dan aku tidak tahu untuk apa dia menelponku. Kucoba mengalihkan perhatianku dari punggung Seungcheol dan melirik layar laptopnya. Di sana ada tabel dan diagram yang tidak aku mengerti. Dia juga sedang membuka aplikasi Skype dan halaman email di browser.

Melihat waktu Seungcheol yang begitu fleksibel, terutama untuk menguntitku ketika bekerja, aku pikir dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan penghisap darah kaya yang tinggal di dalam kastil tua di tengah hutan seperti dalam mitos. Aku pikir dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kastilnya dan hidup berdampingan dengan manusia, menganggur karena harta nenek moyangnya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apartemen murahnya.

Tapi sepertinya aku salah. Melihat kekacauan di ruang tamu dan lelah di wajahnya, aku rasa dia seorang telecommuter yang punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal lain sambil bekerja.

Seungcheol baru kembali ketika aku mendudukan diri ke sofanya. Sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya, Seungcheol mengambil tempat di sampingku.

"Deadline?" tanyaku dan Seungcheol hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Lalu? Untuk apa memanggilku? Aku rasa kamu bukan perlu aku, tapi perlu istirahat."

Seungcheol menoleh cepat ke arahku. Sejenak ia menatapku seolah mengatakan 'Apa kamu bodoh?' sebelum aku rasakan telapak tangannya di atas tanganku. Aku hapal betul dengan gerak-geriknya saat itu dan aku pasrah saja ketika dia menarikku ke pangkuannya. Berhadapan dengannya seperti ini membuatku gugup. Entahlah, walaupun sudah berkali-kali aku memberinya makan seperti ini sistem sarafku tetap tak bisa tenang.

Kusisihkan rambutku ke kiri, memberikan ruang untuk Seungcheol meminum darahku dengan leluasa. Sambil menjauhi tatapan matanya, kuturunkan tubuhku dan bertumpu pada bahu lebar Seungcheol sampai leherku berada tepat di depan bibirnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Seungcheol memulai ritualnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dari gigitannya nanti dengan menjilat perpotongan bahu dan leherku.

Aku tak pernah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Seungcheol ini. Susah payah aku tahan keinginan untuk bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara. Taring-taring Seungcheol kemudian perlahan menembus kulitku, perih dan ngilu. Kain baju Seungcheol aku genggam erat dan bibir bawahku aku gigit. Walau bagaimanapun rasanya tetap sangat menyakitkan sampai air mataku ikut keluar.

Wajahku tenggelam dalam bahu Seungcheol dan aku mendesis ketika Seungcheol mulai menghisap darahku. Ujung lidah Seungcheol yang konstan bergerak di sana tidak membantu mengurangi sensasinya sama sekali. Perlahan rasa sakit itu hilang dan efeknya mulai membuat seluruh tubuhku panas. Bukan lagi rintihan menahan sakit yang keluar dari bibirku namun erangan rendah yang memalukan. Kain baju Seungcheol aku gigit, berusaha meredam suaraku yang mulai tak terkendali.

Setelah beberapa saat Seungcheol akhirnya melepas taringnya dan menjilat sisa darahku yang keluar tanpa menyia-nyiakan setetes pun. Kuangkat kepalaku untuk berhadapan dengannya. Tak kulewatkan Seungcheol yang menjilat bibir bawahnya dimana darahku masih tertinggal. Matanya yang sayu balas menatapku. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibirku sendiri, kali ini untuk alasan yang berbeda.

Tak ada satu katapun keluar dari kami berdua ketika jarak yang memisah perlahan hilang. Bibir Seungcheol kini menjadi candu bagiku, aku takkan pernah puas merasakannya hanya sekali. Ada sedikit rasa darah di mulutnya namun itu takkan menghentikanku.

Ciuman itu berakhir ketika paru-paruku mulai meraung meminta oksigen. Entah bagaimana tangan-tangan Seungcheol sudah menyusup ke dalam kaosku. Ujung-ujung jarinya menelusuri punggungku, perlahan naik dan turun ke dalam celana jeans yang aku pakai. Aku memekik tertahan ketika tanpa aba-aba Seungcheol menampar pantatku. Ia menyeringai puas sebelum melayangkan tangannya ke bagian bawah tubuhku lagi, setiap kali semakin keras sampai aku tak bisa menahan suaraku.

Sialan memang makhluk ini.

Awalnya aku berpikir untuk balas dendam. Satu tanganku turun ke bawah perutnya dan memegang milik Seungcheol dari balik celana kain pendeknya. Kupasang ekspresi arogan ketika tanganku mulai meremas miliknya, menikmati wajah Seungcheol dari posisiku di atasnya. Bulu matanya yang panjang terlihat jelas ketika matanya terpejam. Keringat turun dari pelipis Seungcheol ke rahangnya yang mengeras. Dan yang paling aku sukai, bibirnya yang mengkilap karena ia jilat berkali-kali.

"Minggir," perintahnya singkat di antara deru napas yang mulai memburu.

Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya, "Apa? Kita baru mulai, Seungcheol. Apa maksud-" ucapanku di potong jari telunjuk Seungcheol di bibirku.

"Aku hanya perlu ke kamar sebentar. Terakhir kali kamu protes aku tidak pakai pelindung dan aku tak mungkin menggunakan jariku tanpa pelumas kan?"

Aku menghela napas cepat sebelum merogoh pouch milikku yang tergeletak di meja, menunjukkan alat kontrasepsi yang dimaksud Seungcheol. "Dan ini-" kuraih tangan kanan Seungcheol, "-aku punya alternatifnya."

Tanpa basa-basi kumasukkan tiga jari Seungcheol ke dalam mulutku, membasahinya dengan salivaku sendiri. Sejenak kulepas tanganku dari pergelangan Seungcheol untuk memasangkan alat kontrasepsi yang aku bawa padanya. Seungcheol kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil matanya lekat padaku.

Tiba-tiba dia terkekeh pelan, "Sempat-sempatnya kamu membawa kondom ke apartemenku, Jeonghan. Aku jadi tersanjung."

Aku hampir tersedak ludahku sendiri. Bajingan sombong ini benar-benar suka merusak suasana. Kulepas jarinya dari mulutku untuk membalas, "Maaf saja. Aku selalu bawa itu untuk kupakai sendiri."

Seungcheol memajukan bibirnya mendengar kalimatku. "Jadi kamu berencana untuk selingkuh dariku? Punyaku saja sudah cukup membuat lubangmu sesak, jangan ditambah lagi," ujarnya angkuh. Aku tahu dia bercanda soal 'selingkuh'.

"Sialan kau," balasku singkat sebelum melanjutkan kegiatanku yang tertunda tanpa menghiraukan tawa Seungcheol.

Laki-laki yang tak pernah aku sangka akan benar-benar melakukan hal ini denganku menarik paksa jarinya dari mulutku. Tangannya yang bebas menepuk paha kiriku. Mengerti maksudnya, kuangkat tubuhku yang masih duduk di pangkuannya. Aku sedikit menyesal memakai celana jeans ketat yang sangat merepotkan ketika harus di lepas. Jadi kubiarkan celanaku turun hanya sampai ke lutut.

Jari Seungcheol yang basah perlahan menembus bagian bawah tubuhku. Rasanya perih meski sudah berkali-kali aku melakukan hubungan seperti ini. Seungcheol menarik kepalaku dan kembali menjelajahi mulutku. Entah kenapa aku senang Seungcheol punya inisiatif untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari persiapan kami yang menyakitkan, ketika aku sudah terbiasa menahan rasa sakit itu dengan orang-orang sebelum dirinya.

Aku sendiri yang menghentikan Seungcheol. Seulas senyuman kuberikan untuk Seungcheol, meyakinkannya aku sudah lebih dari siap. Walau akhirnya aku sadar aku tidak siap sama sekali. Aku seharusnya tak lupa Seungcheol punya yang lebih dari tiga jari, yang seolah akan merobek milikku ketika ia masuk.

Seuncheol memijit pelan pinggangku, dia tahu aku sedang menyesuaikan diri ketika aku tak bergerak sama sekali di atasnya. Tak ingin ia menunggu lama, kuangkat tubuhku dan turun perlahan. Suara kami berdua bercampur dan menggema di apartemen Seungcheol yang sepi. Kurasakan Seungcheol sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencengkeram pinggangku dan meninggalkan bekas membiru di sana.

Tiba-tiba air mataku keluar. Bukan karena sakit, tapi karena Seungcheol tak langsung menyerangku dengan kasar seperti yang lain ketika aku berusaha menyesuaikan diri. Ia bahkan membantuku untuk bergerak. Matanya dipenuhi nafsu namun ada sedikit kekhawatiran di sana.

Ketika kaki-kakiku mulai tak mampu menopang berat badan, Seungcheol mengangkat dan merebahkanku di sofa. Tangannya memijit pelan pahaku sambil ia membubuhi leherku dengan kecupan. Sejenak mata kami bertemu. Dalam waktu yang singkat itu kuabadikan setiap detail wajah Seungcheol. Pipinya yang bersemu merah dan napas yang keluar dari bibirnya, semua aku simpan dalam benakku.

"Buka kakimu untukku, Jeonghan," bisiknya rendah tepat di telingaku. Seketika seluruh tubuhku meremang. Satu lagi canduku pada Seungcheol, suaranya.

Tanpa pikir panjang kuturuti perintahnya untuk melebarkan kakiku. Ia kembali memasukiku dengan hati-hati. Tangannya naik turun menyentuh kakiku dan bibirnya melumat bibirku, mengalihkanku dari rasa sakit yang sebenarnya tak lagi aku rasakan.

Seungcheol menyatukan kami semakin dalam. Sesekali dia menghentak tubuhku dan mempercepat irama gerakannya. Oh tidak, aku tidak boleh begini. Akal sehatku yang berkabut menjerit, melarangku untuk menyelam lebih jauh dari ini. Tapi apa dayaku ketika makhluk setampan Seungcheol mendesak satu titik di dalam diriku dengan kasar?

Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk memegang milikku sendiri, berniat mengikuti irama Seungcheol agar ini cepat berakhir. Tapi tangan Seungcheol lebih cepat menangkap pergelanganku. Dalam sekejap kedua tanganku sudah terkunci di atas kepalaku. Aku pikir aku tak bisa merasa lebih telanjang dari sekarang. Tapi dengan keadaanku yang benar-benar tak berdaya didominasi oleh Seungcheol, seluruh inderaku terasa lebih sensitif.

"Aku bisa membuatmu keluar tanpa perlu disentuh, Jeonghan," Seungcheol setengah menggeram.

Kabut memenuhi penglihatanku. Napasku tersengal dan punggungku terangkat. Jari-jari kakiku melipat ketika kurasakan puncakku semakin dekat. Namun gerakan Seungcheol tidak menunjukkan kalau dia berada di posisi yang sama denganku. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat ketika pandanganku berubah putih. Kuku jariku mencakar tangan Seungcheol ketika hanya namanya yang mampu keluar dari bibirku.

"Seungcheol, henti-… hentikan!" aku merintih ketika Seungcheol belum juga melepas dirinya dariku. Gerakannya menjadi semakin liar dan tak berirama membuatku hanya bisa menjerit dan pasrah menunggu Seungcheol selesai dengan gilirannya.

Ada perasaan bangga ketika aku mengagumi sosok Seungcheol yang berada di atasku sekarang. Erangan rendah keluar dari sepasang bibirnya yang bengkak dan ia gigit kuat-kuat. Cahaya lampu di atas kami membuat butiran keringat di tubuhnya semakin jelas. Rambut hitam Seungcheol menempel di dahinya, di atas kedua matanya yang tertutup rapat dan alisnya yang bertaut. Rahangnya yang tegas mengeras dan ketika akhirnya dia merunduk untuk bertukar pandang denganku, saat itu kurasakan jantungku berdetak satu ketukan lebih cepat.

Sambil terengah-engah, seulas senyuman muncul di wajah Seungcheol. Aku tak tahan untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. Dan berbeda dari kebanyakan 'teman'ku, malam itu Seungcheol menurunan tubuhnya dan menempelkan dahi kami, sebelum mencium keningku lembut.

Air mata tak kuasa mengalir ke pipiku. Sudah lama tidak ada yang mencium keningku dan aku tahu betul, ciuman itu punya arti yang jauh lebih dalam dibandingkan di bibir atau tempat lain.

Kesalahan apa yang saat itu aku buat? Suatu kesalahan besar yang seharusnya aku hindari jauh hari.

.

.

Agustus datang tanpa aku sadari. Puncak musim panas tahun ini benar-benar melelehkan seluruh kota. Tak terasa sudah empat bulan sejak pertemuanku dengan Seungcheol malam itu. Malam dimana aku pikir aku akan menjemput kematianku tapi malah berakhir menjadi stok makanan Seuncgheol. Dan tak pernah aku bayangkan aku dan Seungcheol akan duduk berdua di atas sofa apartemenku sambil menonton televisi; beruntung mama sedang keluar bersama 'teman'nya.

Seperti biasa Seungcheol sebelumnya mengirim pesan, menanyakan keadaanku dan dimana aku berada. Tapi menit berlalu dan mata Seungcheol sama sekali tidak memerhatikan layar TV. Sepasang manik gelap itu lekat memandang wajahku dari samping. Entah apa yang makhluk ini pikirkan. Mungkin Seungcheol sudah tidak sabar menunggu makan malamnya disajikan, pikirku.

Tersenyum sendiri karena tingkah laku Seungcheol yang kadang seperti anak kecil, kuambil silet di dalam kotak P3K yang aku taruh di atas meja. Aku mengernyit ketika mata silet yang tajam menggores kulit di ujung jari telunjukku. Darah mulai keluar dari luka yang aku buat dan mulai mengalir dari jariku. Merasa sudah cukup, kujulurkan tanganku ke arah Seungcheol, mempersilakan lelaki itu menikmati makan malamnya.

Tapi ada yang lain dari Seungcheol malam itu. Air mukanya seperti sedang meringis. Bukannya meminum darahku, Seungcheol mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan melilitkannya pada jariku yang berdarah.

Dahiku berkerut. Tidak biasanya Seungcheol melakukan itu. "Tidak sedang lapar?" tanyaku ragu. Kudengar helaan napas berat darinya. Mungkin bukan darahku yang Seungcheol inginkan. Mengingat-ingat kembali, mungkin Seungcheol sedang ingin sesuatu yang lain.

Aku tersenyum miring sebelum meraih wajahnya dan menciumnya dalam. Tapi Seungcheol tidak juga membalas ciumanku. Ia diam mematung, menyentuhku pun tidak. Alisku bertaut dan kutatap matanya ketika bibir kami terlepas.

"Ada apa?" kucoba bertanya lagi.

Seungcheol menghindari kontak mata denganku. Matanya melirik ke kanan seperti sedang berpikir. Lirih suaranya terdengar, "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, Jeonghan."

"Menanyakan apa?"

Seungcheol mengangkat kepalanya, membalas tatapanku dengan ragu. "Apa kamu sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Aku terdiam, mencerna pertanyaan Seungcheol yang terkesan tiba-tiba. Pelan aku menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak sedang menyukai siapapun," jawabku.

Kudapati Seungcheol memutar bola matanya seolah jawabanku adalah suatu kebohongan. "Kamu tidak bisa membohongiku, Jeonghan," tegasnya.

Kutelan ludahku dengan berat. Nada bicara Seungcheol berbeda dari yang biasa ia gunakan. Dia seperti sedang marah?

"Darahmu sekarang manis. Aku bahkan bisa mencium bau yang membuatku mual itu dari sini."

Lidahku terasa kelu. Seungcheol tak pernah suka darah manis, aku masih ingat apa yang diucapkannya ketika kami pertama bertemu. Bibirku bergetar ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kamu mengerti apa artinya itu kan?" Seungcheol memiringkan kepala sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kamu bahagia, Jeonghan, dan alasan yang terburuk…adalah karena jatuh cinta. Bukankah di awal perjanjian kita aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak bahagia?"

"Sejak kapan?" tanyaku sedikit terbata.

Seungcheol mendengus, "Beberapa minggu. Dan selama itu aku terpaksa menelan darahmu yang mengerikan itu."

Sebelum aku sempat merangkai kalimatku lagi, Seungcheol kembali membuka mulutnya yang membuatku terperanjat:

"Aku benci darahmu sekarang. Rasanya menjijikan dan kotor seperti air got."

Menjijikan?

Kotor?

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang disekitar yang menatapku seolah aku ini sampah, kata 'menjijikan' sudah jadi makanan harianku. Sudah cukup kata 'kotor' itu dihadiahkan Joshua untukku. Kenapa Seungcheol harus mengucapkan keduanya sekaligus? Kenapa harus Seungcheol yang mengingatkan aku tentang kenyataan itu? Kenapa Seungcheol?

Aku mengerti sekarang.

Aku dikutuk untuk menderita.

Tak sanggup aku membalas tatapan Seungcheol yang dingin. Kepalaku merunduk dalam sambil merasakan dadaku yang memanas. Ada rasa menyengat di belakang mataku seolah aku akan hancur. Tanganku spontan memegangi lututku yang terasa seperti mie basah.

"Pergi saja…" ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokanku hingga suaraku hampir-hampir tak terdengar.

"Kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja. Tidak jadi membunuhku juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri…"

Usai aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Seungcheol tak kunjung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Ia masih terdiam di tempatnya, memandangiku dengan air muka yang sulit dibaca.

"Apa? Kenapa masih di sini?" aku memicing, perlahan muak dengan keberadaan Seungcheol di depanku.

Seungcheol membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi cepat ia tutup lagi. Ia menjauhi tatapanku lagi dan memalingkan kepala ke meja di sampingnya. Aku sedikit berharap dia akan berbalik ke arahku lagi sambil menyeringai, mengatakan padaku dia hanya bercanda meskipun bukan hari ulang tahunku. Lalu dia akan meminta darahku seperti biasa dan mengomentari acara TV yang kami tonton.

Tapi kebalikannya, Seungcheol bangkit dari sofa. Mataku mengikutinya. Ia berada tepat di hadapanku sekarang, hanya diam dan memandangiku dari atas. Ia berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum berlalu, telingaku menangkap satu kata yang samar keluar dari bibirnya "…mengecewakan."

Dengan itu Seungcheol membawa dirinya menjauh. Sekali lagi kulihat bahunya turun dan kepalanya menunduk. Ia terdiam di depan pintu masuk dan aku sempat melihat Seungcheol seperti akan menoleh tapi urung ia lakukan.

Pintu itu ia buka dengan kasar sebelum ia menginjakan kakinya keluar apartemenku. Aku berjengit ketika pintu itu ia banting dengan keras. Bingkai fotoku dan Jihoon di dekat pintu jatuh ke lantai. Kacanya pecah berserakan.

Mataku beralih menatap cangkir yang tadi Seungcheol pakai. Selalu cangkir itu. Cangkir yang awalnya milik papa sering Seungcheol pilih untuk ia gunakan sendiri. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran kuraih gagangnya. Secangkir kopi hitam yang sudah dingin itu beralih ke pangkuanku. Hati-hati aku menempelkan bibirku dan menyesap isinya.

Pahit.

Sepahit perasaan yang ada dalam diriku sekarang.

Cangkir yang tak bersalah itu aku lempar ke dinding dengan kasar. Keramiknya pecah dan bertebaran di mana-mana, beserta kopi di dalamnya yang menodai kertas dinding dan karpet. Begitu juga hatiku. Rasanya hancur berkeping-keping. Aku sudah tak sanggup memunguti puing-puingnya lagi untuk disatukan kembali. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Pikiranku kacau dan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk.

Sialan kau, Choi Seungcheol.

Harusnya aku sadar kamu benar-benar makhluk kotor bajingan yang hanya ingin memanfaatkanku. Bagaimana wajahmu yang nyaris sempurna itu menipuku habis-habisan. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang lebih lucu selain seorang naif yang mau saja dilambung tinggi kemudian jatuh ke dalam perut bumi.

Hancur sudah diriku. Aku benar-benar berantakan. Aku benar-benar akan mati rasa. Mungkin lebih parah dari Jihoon. Aku bahkan tak mampu meringis atau terisak. Hanya air mata yang membanjiri wajahku ketika kutatap kosong pintu apartemenku.

Mama benar. Seungcheol sama saja seperti papa.

Tinggalkan saja aku. Toh aku terlahir seorang diri, nantinya aku akan mati seorang diri. Apa bedanya jika hidup pun aku harus sendiri?

.

.

a.n. AKU BERHASIL CONFESS KE ABANG HOSHIT!!! GANTENG BANGET ASLINYA NJUUUUUUUU!!!! UDAH MAU SEBULAN DAN AKU GA BISA MUVON DARI SENYUMNYA *mimisan*

btw

akhirnya apdeeeettt~ maaf ya. Serius tugas kuliah mulai mengerikan (terutama corporate identity/mati)

dan sesuai janji, aku bikin adegan naena lagi hehe. Semoga lebih kotor dari sebelumnya. Kalo belum, maaf

dan aku ga pernah bosan berterimakasih banyaaakkkk banget sama yang udah sempetin baca apalagi voment, kalian obat stress ku~

lastly, vote sama comment kalian sangat aku nantikan, guys~


End file.
